I need some fine wine and you, you need to be nicer
by Usako92
Summary: Alarije es una agradable isla de otoño situada en el Nuevo Mundo y se encuentra en plena fiesta de la vendimia. Para Zoro cualquier oportunidad es buena para disfrutar de un buen vino, y más si se encuentra alrededor la insoportable capitana imitadora, ¿O es Tashigi la que necesita un buen vino para poder sobrellevar al altanero espadachín? Zotash.
1. La fiesta de la vendimia

Nami miraba su log pose de tres agujas y suspiraba aliviada al percatarse que las tres apenas se movían. Fuera cual fuese el destino que eligiera el capitán, sería un lugar tranquilo y agradable, sin sobresaltos y sin la muerte en los talones. Usopp, a la izquierda de Nami, lloraba de alegría ante la idea de tener al menos un día más de paz y tranquilidad. Franky, que llevaba el timón, esperaba órdenes para establecer un rumbo concreto.

\- Oi, ¿dónde se ha metido nuestro _senchou?_ Necesito que elija el destino para marcar nuestra nueva ruta – dijo Franky mientras se giraba para mirar a sus dos compañeros, deseoso de poder volver a otras tareas, pues tenía varias ideas en su mente que quería llevar a cabo para mejorar el _Sunny_.

\- Ese idiota… nunca está cuando se le necesita – espetó Nami, que comenzaba a impacientarse - ¡LUFFY, SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE TE METES! –

El capitán se encontraba tumbado en el césped de cubierta, haciendo dibujos sobre un papel. Le acompañaban Chopper, que estaba tumbado junto a él también coloreando, Brook, que tocaba una agradable melodía con su guitarra y Zoro, que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, limpiando y cuidando sus tres _katana._ El ambiente estaba totalmente relajado hasta que escucharon las voces de Nami llamando al capitán, revolucionándolo por completo.

\- ¡LUFFY, SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE TE METES! –

\- Shishishishi, ¿Qué le pasará a Nami? – rio el muchacho mientras estiraba su brazo derecho hasta alcanzar una de las puntas de la cabeza del _Sunny_ para lanzarse como un cohete sobre sus compañeros.

El choque fue tan estrepitoso que alertó a todos los _mugiwara_ , incluidos Sanji y Robin, que se encontraban en la cocina, el primero organizando la nevera aprovechando que Luffy estaba distraído y la segunda leyendo tranquilamente un libro de terror. Todos se pararon a mirar expectantes, pero cuando vieron que no era más que otra de las travesuras de Luffy volvieron a centrarse en sus tareas, todos a excepción de Nami y Usopp.

\- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? ¡ES QUE QUIERES MATARNOS! – dijeron ambos al unísono mientras golpeaban a Luffy en la cabeza, haciéndoles dos chichones a juego.

\- ¡Chicos! Eso ha dolido, yo sólo he venido porque Nami me ha llamado – dijo el capitán mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y ponía cara de pena.

\- ¡Cómo sea, Luffy! Elige una de las tres agujas, vamos a establecer rumbo – le dijo la navegante mientras se levantaba y se colocaba de nuevo en su sitio.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Pero si no se mueve ninguna! Qué aburrido, no quiero elegir – dijo el capitán mientras se incorporaba de un salto y se dirigía de nuevo a donde estaban Chopper y el resto.

\- No, no, no, no, Luffy, eres el capitán, ¡tienes que elegir uno de los tres destinos! – Intentó persuadirle Usopp mientras le echaba el brazo al hombro – Que no se muevan no quiere decir que no haya aventuras, somos temibles piratas, la aventura siempre nos busca a nosotros –

\- Oh, ya veo Usopp, da igual si la isla es peligrosa o no, nosotros somos los que crearemos nuestra aventura – dijo Luffy con una repentina iluminación.

\- ¡PERO QUIERES DEJAR DE DARLE IDEAS, _BAKA!-_ le gritó Nami a Usopp mientras comenzaba a zarandearlo.

\- Shishishishi, sois muy graciosos – dijo Luffy mientras le palmeaba la espalda a los dos – bueno Nami, elijo la aguja del medio – terminó de decir el capitán mientras estiraba su brazo para trasladarse de nuevo con el resto de sus compañeros y contarles sobre la decisión.

\- Ya has escuchado Franky… fija el destino – le dijo Nami resignada mientras se retiraba para elegir qué ropa ponerse.

A pesar de que decidieron el rumbo por la mañana temprano y tuvieron un día de lo más agradable, sin contratiempos y con el viento a favor, tardaron bastante en ver su destino. Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando divisaron ante ellos una isla pequeña de aspecto otoñal, con apenas un pueblo de pocas edificaciones altas. A medida que se aproximaban se percataban de que los edificios más imponentes estaban en la zona más alta y de más actividad, y constaban de una iglesia con una alta torre campanario, el ayuntamiento y la única posada de la isla. Había muchísima vegetación domesticada en la isla, muchas especies de árboles, y lo más destacable, una vastísima extensión de viñedos que teñía la tierra de colores oscuros, pardos y morados, acrecentado el aspecto otoñal de la isla. El puerto era rústico y totalmente de madera y se extendía por toda la costa, dando a entender que el comercio era algo imprescindible para la supervivencia de la isla. Los lugareños, de rasgos bellos y piel morena curtida al sol, miraban el majestuoso barco sin escandalizarse, pues estaban acostumbrado a lidiar con los piratas y los peligros del Nuevo Mundo. La tripulación de los _mugiwara_ se maravillaba con tal isla. Era difícil de creer que pudiera existir un lugar así más allá de Red Line, en un mar lleno de peligros y atrocidades. Atracaron en el puerto, en una nave interior para desguarecer los barcos y bajaron el ancla del _Sunny_ para acto seguido hacer ellos lo mismo. Salieron de aquella edificación hacia el aire libre, y en ese momento, apareció junto a ellos un hombre robusto y alto, de avanzada edad, pelo cano y acompañado de un grupo de hombres y mujeres de aspecto cálido y amigable, pero también fuertes y duchos.

\- ¡Buenas piratas! ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? – preguntó el hombre con voz atronadora mientras se paraba en seco frente a los _mugiwara_.

\- ¡Hooola, viejo! ¡Soy _mugiwara no Luffy_ , el hombre que se convertirá en el próximo rey de los piratas y estoy buscando aventuras! Shishishi –

Rápidamente Nami, Usopp y Chopper se lanzaron sobre el capitán, intentando que no abriera mucho su bocaza e hiciera que los echaran de la agradable isla.

\- N-n-n-no se preocupe, este idiota no sabe lo que dice, sólo estamos buscando un poco de paz, buen hombre – tartamudeó Usopp mientras se inclinaba repetidamente.

En aquel momento, bajaron el resto de sus compañeros, que habían terminado de organizar todo en el interior del barco.

\- PERO QUE MUJERES TAN HERMOSAS HAY EN ESTA ISLA – gritó Sanji mientras se abalanzaba sobre las chicas que acompañaban al robusto señor.

\- Sois una tripulación muy animada, JAJAJA – gritó el lugareño mientras cogía a Usopp con uno de sus brazos y a Luffy con el otro.

Mientras, Zoro, Robin, Brook y Franky miraban expectantes sin saber cómo iba a tornarse todo aquello, sintiéndose el blanco de las miradas de los campesinos.

\- Mi nombre es Didier y soy el alcalde de esta isla, _Alarije,_ mucho gusto en conoceros _–_

\- El gusto es nuestro Didier-san, yo soy Nami, la navegante y… este idiota es Luffy, nuestro capitán – dijo la chica mientras le estrechaba la mano al alcalde.

\- Pero bueno, ¡es todo un honor tener a piratas de semejante calibre en esta isla! ¡Vuestras aventuras no tienen parangón! ¡Mirad la expectación que estáis creando a vuestro alrededor! – rio fuertemente el hombre mientras alzaba la voz llamando aún más la atención.

Ante ellos comenzó a arremolinarse una expectante multitud. Todos querían ver a los _mugiwara._

\- Oi, ¿Confiáis así sin más en unos piratas? Pareciera que tenéis algo que ocultar – intervino repentinamente Zoro mientras agarraba la empuñadura de una de sus espadas con gesto amenazante.

Justo en ese momento, se adelantó uno de los hombres que seguía a Didier-san y le sonrió con gesto torcido. Llevaba una magnífica espada al cinto y su torso moreno y trabajado al descubierto, mostrando las cicatrices que había acumulado en todas sus batallas. Zoro se dio cuenta que era fuerte y se alertó aún más.

\- Como era de esperarse de _Zoro-sempai_ , tu fama te precede, nunca bajas la guardia – intervino el chico que en aquel momento imitó el gesto de Zoro y agarró también la empuñadura de su espada.

De repente, la multitud estalló en júbilo. Ni Zoro ni ninguno de sus compañeros era capaz de entender nada.

\- Este es mi hijo, Domenique, es un gran admirador tuyo, Roronoa –

\- Viejo, no has contestado a mi pregunta – dijo rápidamente Zoro mientras desenvainaba su espada y apuntaba al cuello del alcalde, a la misma vez que estaba atento a lo que hiciese su hijo.

A pesar de aquello, ninguno de los ciudadanos se inmutó, y el chico ni siquiera desenvainó su espada, sólo le lanzó una sonrisa a Zoro, soltó la empuñadura de su espada y puso los brazos en jarra.

\- _Zoro-sempai_ , la isla _Alarije_ no se rige por las normas a las que estáis acostumbrados. Somos una isla neutral, no tenemos enemigos, y a la vez tenemos de enemigos a todo el mundo. No le rendimos cuentas ni a la Marina ni a los piratas, por eso actuamos de una manera diferente con cada barco que llega a la isla. Somos amigables con vosotros porque vuestra fama os precede, sabemos que sois gente justa a pesar de ser piratas. También sabemos que hay mucha gente corrupta en la Marina que ha intentado hacer daño a nuestra gente, no todos son trigo limpio. No nos debemos a nadie – le explicó el chico a todos en general y a Zoro en particular, con gesto serio.

\- Bien hablado, hijo, pronto estarás totalmente preparado para sucederme – dijo con orgullo el hombre mientras ponía una mano cómplice en el hombro de su vástago – Lo has notado ¿verdad, Roronoa? Domenique es fuerte, y el resto de habitantes también. Vivimos en el Nuevo Mundo, tenemos que ser fuertes para podernos proteger los unos a los otros, y más sin ayuda de nadie –

En aquel momento, Zoro quedó satisfecho con la explicación y envainó la espada. Aún le parecía algo extraño, pero sabía que ese hombre era fuerte y no había intentado atacar a ninguno de sus _nakama_ más débiles ni nada por el estilo. El ambiente comenzó a relajarse de nuevo y la multitud empezó a dispersarse para centrarse en sus tareas.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, _marimo_! Cómo has podido pensar que esta gente podía tendernos una trampa, ¡es imposible en una isla con unas chicas tan bellas! –

\- Tú sí que eres un idiota, _ero-cook,_ ¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que pasó en Whiskey Peak, AH? –

\- YA BASTA LOS DOS – gritó Nami interponiéndose entre ambos y agarrándoles de las orejas – Ya está todo aclarado, ya basta de numeritos –

\- Luffy _senchou_ , ¿Son siempre así? – rio fuertemente Domenique

\- ¡Sí, siempre es así de divertido! Shishishi –

Ambos grupos intercambiaron algunas frases manidas más cuando Didier-san se centró de nuevo en la conversación principal.

\- Bueno chicos, ¿Estáis aquí por alguna razón especial? ¿Podemos ayudaros en algo? –

\- La verdad es que venimos siguiendo el rumbo del Log Pose y no sabíamos a dónde nos podía conducir, así que no venimos con ninguna idea especial – le dijo con sinceridad Nami mientras señalaba su muñeca.

\- ¡Vaya! No puede ser, yo pensaba que veníais por el festival – intervino Domenique, que se había encargado previamente de dar órdenes a un grupo de personas.

\- ¿El festival? ¿Tenéis una fiesta? ¡yohohohoho! – preguntó Brook, al que le gustaban las fiestas en particular porque podía tocar su música y lucirse ante todos.

\- Vaya, pensábamos que estabais aquí por el festival de la vendimia – les informó el chico, que veía la sorpresa en los rostros de los piratas – Bueno, como sea, como habréis podido ver desde el barco, _Alarije_ está totalmente cubierta de viñedos, de nuestra tierra salen los vinos más famosos del Nuevo Mundo, por eso no nos hemos sorprendido de veros aquí, todos los años acuden visitantes para ver el festival, muchos de ellos piratas –

\- ¡CHICOS, UNA FIESTA! – Gritó Luffy loco de la alegría mientras se abrazaba a los dos lugareños – No lo sabíamos, pero es una buenísima noticia, contad con nosotros, shishishishi –

\- Didier-san, ¿En qué consiste vuestra fiesta? – le preguntó amablemente Robin dedicándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

\- Ah, Robin-san. Esta es la fiesta más importante del año para nuestro pueblo. En ella conmemoramos el comienzo de la vendimia –

\- ¿Qué es la vendimia, abuelo? – preguntó inocentemente el pequeño reno.

\- Eso te lo puedo contestar yo, Chopper – le dijo Sanji mientras se encendía un cigarrillo – es el momento idóneo en el que se puede recolectar la uva, generalmente para hacer vino –

\- Como era de esperarse de un buen cocinero, Sanji-san – le dijo Domenique entre carcajadas palmeándole la espalda.

\- Todos los chicos y las chicas jóvenes del pueblo, al atardecer, se trasladan a los viñedos para recogen cada uno una cesta de uvas. Mientras, se cantan canciones populares y se baila el folclore de nuestra tierra – continuó explicando Didier-san – Una vez han terminado todos, hacen el camino de vuelta al pueblo, hasta reunirse con el resto en la plaza, donde justo en el centro colocamos un gran barreño para poder prensar la uva y así sacar el mosto. Con ese mosto se elabora el primer vino de cada cosecha, el más valioso y preciado, que siempre se entrega a las parejas que contraen ese año nupcias, como símbolo de unidad y fraternidad entre todos, es nuestra manera de desearles la mejor de las vidas – terminó de relatar el alcalde.

\- ¡Oh, qué fiesta tan bonita! – dijo Nami con los ojos brillantes.

\- Oi viejo, ¿hacéis todo el prensado de manera artesanal? – preguntó repentinamente Franky.

\- Bueno, el primero de todos sí, como manda la tradición. El resto lo hacemos con una máquina, pues tenemos muchas toneladas de uva. El problema es que la máquina se ha estropeado y no sabemos qué falla exactamente, así que este año tendrá que ser todo el prensado totalmente artesanal – le contestó el abuelo quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- No te preocupes amigo, déjamelo a mí, estoy seguro que podría repararlo –

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso por nosotros? –

\- ¡Claro! Oye Usopp, ¿te unes? –

\- Por supuesto, Franky –

Didier-san llamó al chico encargado de la prensa automática, que se alegró mucho de la ayuda que le iban a aportar los _mugiwara_. Les ayudó a coger unas herramientas del _Sunny_ y partieron rápido hacia donde estaba la máquina.

\- Bueno chicos, el resto venid con nosotros, no podéis ir con esas ropas a la fiesta – dijo el alcalde mientras les animaba a seguirles.

Dejaron el puerto atrás y cogieron la calle principal del pueblo, totalmente ajetreada. Estaba empedrada y había puestos por doquier, en algunos había incluso extraños objetos que harían de las delicias de Franky y Usopp. Las casas eran recias y estaban encaladas, con preciosos balcones repletos de flores de vivos colores, claveles, buganvillas, hortensias y jazmines, entre otras. También florecían preciosos naranjos y limoneros a ambos lados de la calle, contribuyendo al colorido aspecto del pueblo, despertando los más intensos recuerdos de Nami, que acto seguido pensó en su hermana Nojiko. Los lugareños eran agradables con ellos, se notaba que estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de gente variopinta en la isla y que vivían de venderles su vino. También eran fuertes, los hombres tenían gruesos cuerpos musculados y las mujeres estaban tonificadas, el duro trabajo en el campo y su propia autodefensa les obligaba a ser también buenos guerreros. Zoro terminó de tranquilizarse al presenciar la majestuosidad de esas gentes, no necesitaban emboscarlos, si quisieran serían honorables oponentes en una batalla justa, y por ahora no tenían ningún motivo para eso. Llegaron a la enorme plaza del pueblo y se maravillaron de lo que se estaba gestando. Cientos de lugareños construían un enorme barreño para hacer mosto en el centro de la plaza. Los niños traían cestas repletas de flores de los campos cercanos, y junto con sus abuelos y abuelas se dedicaban a tejer larguísimas y enormes guirnaldas de flores que después colgarían sobre sus cabezas.

\- Aaaaah, qué bien huele aquí – dijo Luffy mientras se dejaba guiar por el olor.

Justo también en la plaza, un grupo de experimentados cocineros elaboraba las recetas típicas del lugar. Se esforzaban por cocinar a contrarreloj, pues debían hacer de comer para todo el pueblo.

\- Qué comida tan maravillosa, me gustaría unirme a ellos, Didier-san – pidió amablemente Sanji mientras apagaba su cigarrillo contra el suelo.

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto, pero primero debéis cambiaros de ropa. Mi esposa, Eliane, os ha preparado vuestras vestimentas, os espera en aquel edificio, la posada que ella regenta. Cuando terminéis volved aquí y os daré gustoso tareas para cumplir, estaré ayudando con la construcción del barreño de madera – les dijo el hombre amablemente mientras les señalaba la posada.

El grupo de _mugiwaras_ caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, donde rápidamente les atendió Eliane. Era una mujer alta y atractiva, con algunas canas en su larga melena negra y con una fuerza arrolladora. Los guio hasta la primera planta y en una habitación dejó entrar a Chopper y a las chicas para vestirse y en la otra al resto. Las ropas eran sencillas piezas de suave algodón. Para las chicas finos vestidos de un blanco inmaculado, de media pierna, ajustados a la cintura y de finos tirantes. Para los chicos, todo también de color blanco, ajustados pantalones y una camiseta holgada con un pequeño escote en V y unas cuerdas en zigzag. Cuando salieron de allí, pasaban totalmente desapercibidos entre los lugareños. Se dirigieron de nuevo al alcalde y comenzaron a pedirles tareas, ansiosos.

Sanji se unió al instante con los cocineros, Brook al equipo de músicos que afinaba sus instrumentos y probaba sus melodías, Nami, Robin y Chopper se unieron a la elaboración de guirnaldas de flores y a Luffy y a Zoro les encomendaron unirse al grupo de la vendimia, la poderosa fuerza de ambos iba a resultar muy conveniente para cargar con las cestas.

\- P-pero viejo… yo quiero comer algo… y la comida está aquí – dijo Luffy con cara triste, pues no quería moverse de la plaza, que era donde estaba la comida.

\- Bueno, no se hable más, sólo _Zoro-sempai_ se viene conmigo – intervino Domenique dando por zanjado el asunto.

El espadachín siguió al chico en silencio. Deshacían el camino previo por la calle principal hasta llegar al muelle, y una vez allí tomaron la dirección hacia los campos de vides.

\- Oi _sempai_ , siento lo de antes –

\- ¿Uh? –

\- Sí, lo de mostrarme amenazador y eso, no suelo ser así con los visitantes, pero podía sentir tu fuerza y eso comenzó a animar mi espíritu de batalla – dijo el chico entre carcajadas, caminando por delante de Zoro.

\- No es nada, yo también he notado la fuerza de vuestro pueblo, es de admirar que sobreviváis sin apoyo de nadie – le dijo el espadachín en tono amigable, pero desviándose del rumbo.

\- ¡ _SEMPAI_ QUÉ HACES! A los viñedos se va por aquí… sólo tienes que seguirme –

Zoro, como siempre, había estado a punto de perderse por su pésimo sentido de la orientación. Las lágrimas producidas por la risa caían del rostro de Domenique, que se había situado ahora a la altura del crispado y avergonzado espadachín para no perderle de vista. Tras caminar sólo unos minutos más, llegaron al principio de los viñedos, donde decenas de jóvenes arrancaban los lustrosos racimos de uvas.

\- Vamos _sempai_ , coge todas las cestas que puedas y llénalas, vamos tarde y está empezando a anochecer –

* * *

\- ¡Vamos _oneee-chan_! No puedes pillarme –

\- E-espera Ally-chan, no corras por cubierta, ¡por favor! Podrías tropezar y lastimarte –

\- Yo no voy a lastimarme, ¡voy a ser una valerosa pirata! –

La pequeña chica correteaba entre los integrantes del G5, con un palo de madera en la mano simulando una espada. Ally, una de las niñas que había sido víctima de los experimentos de Caesar Clown, desprendía vitalidad por todos los rincones de la nave. Su tamaño era normal, gracias a la medicación de Vegapunk, y era la última en volver a su casa, todos sus compañeros ya estaban sanos y salvos. Tashigi, la capitana del G5, corría tras ella temerosa de que se hiciera daño a escaso tiempo de devolverla a su casa, pues sus padres ya habían sido informados de que estaba sana y salva y no quería decepcionar a nadie a última hora. El vice-almirante Smoker ojeaba la escena algo irritado mientras miraba la flecha del eternal pose hacia _Alarije._ Faltaba poco para llegar hacia su destino, pues ya podía apreciarse la isla a lo lejos. Repentinamente, la niña tropezó y su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre la espada desenvainada de uno de los tripulantes, que se encontraba limpiándola en aquellos momentos. Smoker, rápido como siempre, la cogió en el último momento envolviéndola en una nube de su propio humo.

\- Deberías hacerle caso a Tashigi sobre tropezar y hacerse daño, de eso ella sabe mucho – le dijo con un intento de rostro agradable Smoker, pero que quedó de lo más sombrío.

\- ¡No diga esas cosas Smoker-san, yo no soy una patosa! – Le contestó molesta Tashigi mientras cogía a la niña en brazos – Vamos Ally, es hora de que te des un baño, quiero que tus padres vean que te hemos cuidado bien –

\- ¡Sí _onee-chan_! ¡Qué bien, hemos llegado a justo para la fiesta de la vendimia! –

\- ¿La fiesta… de la vendimia? –

\- ¡Sí! ¿Ves los colores tan bonitos? Cuando las vides se ponen de ese color empieza la recolección de los frutos – rio la niña – Vamos _onee-chan,_ ¡dúchate tú también conmigo! –

\- Sí… claro… - le contestó la capitana distraída pensando en cómo sería esa fiesta, después de todo, no venía nada mal relajarse de vez en cuando.

El barco llegó a puerto justo cuando las dos chicas terminaron de arreglarse. Había toda una multitud esperando a la pequeña, y sus padres eran incapaces de contener las lágrimas ante la idea de ver de nuevo a su hija. Con Smoker a la cabeza, bajó al completo toda la tripulación del G5. Ally, que en aquel momento agarraba la mano de Tashigi, se soltó corriendo para fundirse en un tierno abrazo con sus padres. La tripulación de marines estalló en júbilo al instante, y la capitana también fue incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas. Aquello era lo que le reconfortaba de su trabajo, lo que le hacía creer firmemente en la justicia y le daba energías cada mañana para seguir mejorando, para ser más fuerte. No había nada que le satisficiese más que ayudar a los demás.

\- Vice-almirante Smoker, gracias por todo, estamos en eterna deuda con usted – dijo el padre de Ally, mientras le hacía una reverencia.

\- Levántate, no es a mí a quien tienes que agradecerle… es a ella – dijo Smoker mientras apuntaba directamente a la capitana – ella es la que se ha hecho cargo de los niños, la que más luchó por ellos y la que les ha devuelto a la normalidad y al calor de sus padres. Es a ella a la que tenéis que agradecerle todo –

\- ¡Sí, sí, papá, Tashigi _onee-chan_ se ha portado muy bien con nosotros! – dijo la pequeña mientras agarraba de nuevo la mano de la capitana, totalmente cohibida.

\- Y-y-y-yo, no… no ha sido nada –

\- Gracias… Tashigi-san, si no fuera por ti no estaríamos de nuevo con nuestra hija – dijo la madre de Ally, haciendo una profunda reverencia que fue imitada por todos los lugareños que allí se encontraban.

\- _¡kyaa!_ No por favor, esto es m-m-muy vergonzoso, y-yo no puedo aceptar esto, muchos han ayudado a salvar a estos niños… muchos – dijo la chica primero muy nerviosa y avergonzada, para después terminar recordando el incidente con los _mugiwara_ y su honorable acción ayudando a los niños, si estaban a salvo era también gracias a ellos, eso no podría olvidarlo nunca.

\- Bueno, que no se hable más, ¡estáis invitados a la fiesta de la vendimia! –

\- Una fiesta, ¡vamos Smoker-san! ¿Podemos? – preguntaron los miembros del G5, deseosos de beber, comer y bailar, pues la última fiesta había sido hacía bastante tiempo con los _mugiwara_ en Punk Hazard.

\- Ahh, está bien, pero comportaos con la gente del lugar, malditos desgraciados –

Y al instante, estallaron todos los marines en júbilo. Los aldeanos, que tenían asumido que iban a asistir a la fiesta, les entregaron los trajes típicos, los ropajes blancos que un rato antes les habían entregado a los _mugiwara._ Resultaba cómico ver a aquellos hombres de un blanco inmaculado, pero la que eclipsaba a todos era Tashigi, la hermosa flor del G5. Llevaba el mismo vestido que Nami y Robin, pero se moría de vergüenza al llevar una prenda así, después de todo, era incapaz de recordar la última vez que había llevado un vestido, y aunque era por la rodilla, lo consideraba demasiado largo. Aunque peor aún era el escote, muy generoso para su gusto, ¡no ocultaba nada! No tenía nada donde sujetar su espada, así que las aldeanas le regalaron un cinto a juego con sus botas para poder cargarla.

\- Tashigi-chan, ¡eres preciosa! –

\- ¿Por qué no te pones esos vestidos más a menudo? ¡Te hacen una figura tan bonita! –

\- Y-Y-YA BASTA CH-CHICOS – les gritó la capitana totalmente roja, intentando ocultarse bajo su capa de marine.

A los lugareños les caían bien ese tipo de marines, tan sinceros y despreocupados, y les invitaron a dar comienzo a la fiesta con ellos. A lo lejos, comenzaron a divisar a los primeros muchachos que cargaban las cestas y barreños repletos de jugosas uvas, y esa era la señal para dar el comienzo al desfile. Ally, también de un blanco absoluto, le tendió una cesta a la capitana repleta de flores, que debían ir lanzando sobre el camino que iban a pisar posteriormente los muchachos cargados de las frutas. Era símbolo de la belleza y la fertilidad del campo, y a la vez un ruego para que volviera a repetirse al año siguiente una buena cosecha.

* * *

El trabajo de vendimia era mucho más fino de lo que Zoro había pensado en un primer momento. Los racimos de uvas eran grandes, pero delicados, y había que cortarlos con cuidado para no destrozar las pequeñas frutas. A la hora de echarlas a la cesta, sucedía lo mismo, tenía que apilarlas con cuidado y delicadeza para no porracear la fruta. Era un trabajo que le reconfortaba. Le gustaba el alcohol, más el _sake_ que el vino, pero sabía que cuando era bueno, como sucedía allí, era todo un placer para el paladar. Además, ver cómo se elaboraba desde cero y lo ardua que era la tarea hacía que apreciara aún más la bebida.

\- Oh, _sempai,_ se te da bien esto – admiró el chico mientras le acercaba una bota de vino al espadachín – esto es para ti, es un gran reserva de hace unos años, de lo mejorcito que vas a beber en tu vida –

Zoro cogió la bota y bebió sediento de ella después de tan duro trabajo. El líquido salía con fuerza y caía por sus labios y su cuello de manera descuidada, manchando su impoluta ropa blanca.

\- Vaya, vaya, te has manchado todo – le dijo Domenique poniendo los brazos en jarra – En fin, quítatela, cuando lleguemos a la posada le diré a mi madre que te dé una limpia –

\- Oi, disculpa – le dijo Zoro un poco avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes, muchos hombres aquí vamos sin camisa precisamente por eso – sonrió el chico mientras cogía su cesta y ponía la camisa sucia de Zoro encima – Vamos, en marcha, está anocheciendo y ya ha empezado el desfile de las flores –

Zoro se preguntó qué era el desfile de las flores, pero no dijo nada, supuso que era otra más de sus costumbres. Cogió la enorme cesta repleta de racimos de uvas y se colgó la bota del brazo para seguir a Domenique. Todos los lugareños rebosaban felicidad y cantaban alegres canciones, algunos incluso se paraban en medio del camino para ponerse a danzar. Lo que más le incomodaba a Zoro eran las indiscretas miradas de aquellas chicas, que se giraban sin pudor alguno para observarle. Algunas se atrevían incluso a rozarse con él, de manera inocente para justo después _disculparse_.

\- Ahh _sempai…_ qué envidia, qué popular eres entre las chicas… bueno, si te interesa alguna, sólo tienes que decírmelo – intervino de repente el chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo y alzaba su dedo pulgar.

\- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A SER COMO EL MALDITO _ERO-COOK!_ –

Zoro, ofuscado, adelantó a la mayoría de la gente para llegar lo antes posible con sus _nakama_. ¿Cómo podían haber pensado que él era también un cabeza hueca pervertido? se esforzaba mucho en dar una imagen de chico duro ajeno a todo, estoico. Llegó casi de los primeros, incluso no se había perdido, aunque hubiera sido el colmo perderse en una calle repleta de gente, todos caminando en la misma dirección. Cuando llegó a la plaza, vio a sus compañeros. Brook estaba tocando música en la orquesta, Sanji haciendo la comida, Nami y Robin entregaban cestas de flores, Franky se encargaba de poner las últimas guirnaldas y en el centro, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, metidos en el enorme barreño, bailaban al son de la música pisando las uvas. Se habían descalzado, y se habían colocado los palillos en la nariz, símbolo de que estaban metidos de lleno en la fiesta y estaban dispuesto a todo. Zoro, se aproximó a Didier-san, que estaba recogiendo las cestas con otros lugareños, que limpiaban los racimos de uvas, y se lo entregó.

\- Ah Zoro-san, un magnífico trabajo – le dijo felicitándole - ¿No estás con Domenique? –

\- Él se ha quedado rezagado… prefería estar detrás de las muchachas – le contestó Zoro malhumorado.

\- Jajaja, como siempre, ¡él tan mujeriego! –

Zoro estaba algo cansado, y necesitaba más de aquel extraordinario vino, su bota se encontraba vacía. Se acercó al puesto donde estaban repartiendo las botas de vino y cogió una enorme, de la cual empezó a beber con gusto. Le apetecía sentarse un rato y ver la fiesta mientras disfrutaba del estupendo elixir, así que se recostó apoyando la espalda junto a una viga, al lado de sus dos compañeras, mientras veía a Luffy y el resto pisar las uvas.

* * *

El nuevo mundo era un lugar aterrador, pero también repleto de belleza, como estaba advirtiendo la capitana. Los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban en las blanquecinas casas, produciendo un espectacular destello. El olor a flores y a uva recién recolectada embriagaba el lugar, y les levantaba a todos el ánimo y les caldeaba el corazón. Los jóvenes sonreían y hacían bromas entre ellos. Tashigi y el G5 se habían integrado en el lugar, incluso Smoker, que desde hacía rato ya bebía el exquisito vino de la isla. Todo iba de maravilla cuando de repente la capitana pisó una resbaladiza flor del suelo y se precipitó de bruces contra éste.

\- Oi, por poco te matas, ¡tienes que tener más cuidado! – Le dijo a la capitana un chico alto y robusto, con una espada al cinto – Mi nombre es Domenique, ¿estáis de visita, verdad? –

\- Ah… sí… g-gracias – dijo avergonzada la chica mientras se incorporaba y le miraba por primera vez – Y-yo soy Tashigi, la capitana del G5 de la Marina. Mucho gusto, Domenique-san – dijo tímidamente la capitana mientras le hacía una reverencia.

\- Ahhh, ¡Así que tú eres la marine que ha traído a Ally-chan! Wooah, eres realmente bonita, Tashigi-chan – le dijo Domenique acercándose mucho a su rostro.

\- P-p-pero qué dices, ¡yo no estoy aquí para jugar! – le gritó la chica cohibida mientras se separaba rápidamente de él.

\- Vaya, vaya… bueno, ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, estoy buscando a un amigo –

\- A un… ¿amigo? ¿Se ha perdido? –

\- Me temo que sí, ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación –

\- P-pero… ¿Se pierde en su propia isla? –

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! ¡Es un visitante como tú! El festival de la vendimia siempre suele ser multitudinario, todos los años vienen muchos grupos de piratas y marines a verlo –

\- ¿Pi-pi-pi-pirataaaaaaaas? – gritó Tashigi intentando recomponerse, ¡cómo iba a haber piratas! ¡Y cómo iban a poder hacer una fiesta con ellos! Ya lo hicieron en Punk Hazard con los _mugiwara_ y había sido una gran excepción que se dijo nunca volvería a repetirse.

\- ¿Y por qué no, Tashigi-chan? Después de todo, somos una isla neutral. El Nuevo Mundo es diferente, aquí prima la supervivencia del más fuerte, nos protegemos a nosotros mismos de todo y todos. No te lo tomes a mal, capitana, es nuestra filosofía de vida. Tampoco te preocupes, mientras estéis aquí no habrá peleas ni problemas de ningún tipo, nunca los ha habido, en la fiesta de la vendimia todo el mundo entierra el hacha de guerra y disfruta de la fiesta – le dijo Domenique en tono muy cálido y amable a la capitana, relajándola y apaciguando su carácter.

\- Bu-bueno… ¿Quiénes son esos piratas entonces? –

\- Ah, ya llegamos a la plaza, ¡ahora mismo lo verás! –

Una chica de la plaza se acercó hasta Tashigi y le retiró la cesta de flores totalmente vacía. El sitio era precioso y encantador, y la música y el ambiente animaban a cualquiera. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el gran barreño que había en el centro, y más si se cabía por aquellos que dentro se encontraban. La capitana se quitó las gafas, las limpió y miró hacia el centro de nuevo, totalmente sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía _mugiwara no Luffy_ y dos de sus compañeros pisando uvas?

\- N-no puede ser, ¡Vice-almirante! ¡Capitana!, pero si son los _mugiwara_!

\- ¡ _Zoro-sempaaaaaaai_! ¡Menos mal que estás bien! ¡Pensaba que te habías perdido! – gritó de repente Domenique, alegre de encontrarse con el pirata.

\- ¿ _Zo-zo-zo-zo-zo-zoro...sempai_? – preguntó retóricamente la chica, cuyas piernas estaban empezando a aflojarse.

Allí se encontraba él, apoyado contra una viga, bebiendo de una bota de vino y con el torso aún desnudo. Alzó la vista cuando escuchó la voz del chico y vio a la capitana junto a él. Tras una rápida ojeada también vislumbró a Smoker y a todo el equipo del G5. No hacía más que preguntarse qué hacían ahí, lo que podía haber sido una agradable velada iba a crisparse por culpa de ellos, sobre todo de la capitana, con su horrible humor y carácter. Se centró de nuevo en ella y la miró duramente a los ojos. Aquella mirada no tuvo que sentar muy bien a la chica, que casi al instante desenvainó su espada y se lanzó contra él.

\- Roronoa… ¡maldito pirata! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –

Zoro se levantó raudo, desenvainó a _Shusui_ y enfrentó a la chica. Del poderoso choque de sus espadas salió una lluvia de chispas que llamó la atención de todos, los _mugiwara_ , el G5 y los lugareños.

\- Esa es mi frase… imitadora -

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Bueno, una historia nueva. Va a ser cortita, sólo tres capítulos, se me ocurrió así de repente escuchando una canción de The Cardigans que es precisamente la que da nombre al título_ I need some fine wine and you, you need to be nicer _. Es curioso, porque mientra escribía me preguntaba a menudo, ¿Quién necesita el vino y quién necesita ser más amable? Para mí los dos las dos cosas :P Tengo varias cosas más en mente, si esta historia tira las pondré en marcha, así que espero que no seáis tacaños con las **reviews** , ¿eh? No tardaré mucho en actualizar, va rápido la cosa. ¡Saludos!_


	2. Una larga y lenta colisión

Tashigi estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero con esa actitud no conseguía nada. Apartó de su mente los aspectos más negativos y se concentró en la batalla. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y la envió hacia sus brazos, que impulsaron con potencia a _Shigure_ , desestabilizando la posición de ambos y haciendo retroceder al cazador de piratas. La capitana hizo un chasquido con la lengua y advirtió que él se estaba conteniendo, como siempre. Alzó la espada sobre su cabeza en pose de defensa y volvió a preguntarle al chico.

\- Contesta Roronoa, ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –

Zoro sabía que uno de los puntos fuertes de la capitana era su tozudez y su persistencia, por lo que desviar la pregunta de nuevo no solucionaría nada, la volvería a lanzar una y otra vez, y tampoco es que ellos tuvieran nada que ocultar. Que estuvieran el uno frente el otro no era más que una simple casualidad. Un juego del destino.

\- Hasta que llegaste tú, disfrutar de un buen vino y una buena fiesta – le contestó Zoro burlonamente a la capitana, mientras desenvainaba a _Sandai Kitetsu_ y se acercaba lenta pero inexorablemente hacia ella – Tu turno –

\- Y-yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a un pirata – le gritó la chica con el ceño fruncido y totalmente a la defensiva, pues sabía que tenía desventaja contra el estilo de dos espadas en el que el pirata era maestro.

\- ¿A… ah? ¡T-te estás burlando de mí, _onna kaige_! – le dijo con el rostro desencajado, para acto seguido lanzar su ataque.

Atacó simultáneamente con sus dos espadas, descargando su peso sobre ellas. Tashigi cruzó la suya y contuvo la fuerza de ambas, pero el esfuerzo era tal que la hacía retroceder y bajar poco a poco. Aquello pintaba mal para ella, si no hacía algo rápido, su cuerpo sería incapaz de resistir el peso de Zoro.

 _\- ¡Soru! –_

La capitana se movió con una velocidad tan pasmosa que no le dio tiempo al chico para reflexionar, descolocándolo momentáneamente. Se ubicó tras él, en posición de defensa, jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado. El espadachín, enfadado consigo mismo por haberla subestimado de nuevo, se lanzó sobre ella con una lluvia de intensísimos y rápidos ataques. Tashigi se alegraba de aquello y comenzó a saborear el gusto de una auténtica batalla contra él. Era más que un digno rival, y verle entregado y salvaje cual bestia era excitante y reconfortante a partes iguales. El fuego y el espíritu de lucha aparecieron en los ojos de la mujer, y no pasaron desapercibidos para Zoro.

Se sorprendió de ver que el hecho de que fuera dejando de subestimarla poco a poco era lo que incrementaba el brío de la chica. Aquellos ojos eran como los de Kuina, competitivos y ávidos de demostrar todo su mérito. Pero Tashigi no era una muchacha como su amiga, era una mujer como ella nunca pudo ser. Tenía unos brazos firmes y fuertes, pero muchos le habrían dicho que nunca iba a ser igual de fuerte que un hombre, aun así, luchaba con ahínco contra sus limitaciones por naturaleza. Sabía que algún día lo conseguiría, y ese día tendría una pelea a muerte con ella en igualdad de condiciones. A pesar de todo, eran biológicamente distintos, y no por ello era algo malo, eso era lo que más le atraía, que ante todo era una espléndida mujer. El hecho de que no fuera un baboso y un acosador como Sanji no le impedía apreciar la belleza, sobre todo cuando la tenía justo delante de sus ojos. Le parecía digno de admirar que pudiera defenderse de sus ataques con aquel vestido puesto, tan poco práctico para la situación.

A cada salto o giro que la capitana daba, dejaba sus piernas y su ropa interior a la vista de todos. Su pecho, tan abundante y con aquel escote, no salía de su sitio milagrosamente, pero subía y bajaba hipnóticamente al ritmo de los movimientos de la chica. Tampoco es que el espadachín estuviera muy propio, ir con el torso desnudo en una pelea de espadas no era lo más lógico.

Tras el incesante y rápido intercambio de ataques, ambos se separaron bruscamente para tomar aire. Tashigi era consciente de que su resistencia no era equiparable a la del espadachín, se encontraba más cansada que él. Cogía su espada con las dos manos y respiraba con agitación, apretando su pecho, que quedaba entre sus brazos. Zoro la miraba curioso, mientras la apuntaba con _Shusui_. El sudor perlaba su musculoso cuerpo, que brillaba tenuemente bajo la luz de la plaza. Una gota de sudor cayó desde la punta de su nariz sobre sus labios, y acto seguido la relamió deleitándose de su sabor a sal. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para la chica, que sintió cómo algo se retorcía en su interior ante tal mueca.

Ambos sintieron que aquello se estaba extendiendo demasiado, así que volvieron a lanzarse el uno sobre el otro poniendo toda la carne en el asador, cuando de repente, dos atronadores voces se alzaron ante la expectante plaza.

\- ¡YA BASTA! – gritaron Smoker y Luffy al unísono, interfiriendo en la pelea.

\- P-pero Smoker-san… ¡él es un pirata! –

\- Luffy… esta es mi batalla –

Replicaron ambos a sus jefes, con tono molesto. ¿A qué venía que interviniesen a esas alturas? ¿No podían haberlo hecho antes de que la batalla hubiera empezado?

\- ¿Cómo has podido llegar tan lejos, Tashigi? ¡Es que no ves que alguien podría haber salido alguien herido! ¡Algún niño! – le increpó el vice-almirante, mientras cruzaba sus brazos, sabiendo que aquello era más que suficiente para hacer recapacitar a la capitana, que nunca pondría en peligro a nadie inocente.

La chica miró a Smoker y justo después se giró hacia Zoro, que la miraba sereno, no era ni el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento para un duelo.

\- L-lo siento, Smoker-san – dijo muy avergonzada la capitana mientras envainaba su espada y caminaba hacia el vicealmirante, sin pararse a mirar de nuevo al espadachín.

\- Oi Zoro, no quiero que pelees porque tú te tienes que meter aquí con nosotros, shishishishi – dijo el capitán entre risas mientras apretaba su sombrero de paja contra su cabeza.

\- ¿¡ESA ES TU RAZÓN, IDIOTA!? – Le gritó Zoro con los ojos en blanco y agitando los brazos – No cuentes conmigo, búscate a otro – le dijo apesadumbrado mientras se dirigía a por su tercera bota de vino.

\- ¿Ah? Qué aburrido eres Zoro, pero bueno, seguro que humitos quiere – le contestó Luffy mientras preparaba su brazo para estirarlo.

\- ¿¡VAS A METER AQUÍ A SMOKER, _BAKA!?_ – gritaron angustiados Chopper y Usopp al unísono.

\- Shishishishi, es un buen tipo, nos vamos a divertir con él – les contestó mientras estiraba su brazo y cogía a Smoker de la chaqueta – _Oi Kemuri_ , ¡únete a nosotros! Shishishishi –

Zoro miró de reojo la escena y vio como el marine intentaba zafarse de Luffy, mas sin éxito, pues Didier-san se había encargado de que no pudiera salir de allí. Ver a un pirata de renombre y a un vice-almirante de la Marina pisar uvas era cuanto menos, pintoresco. Poca gente podría decir que había presenciado eso. Poco después de eso, sus compañeros, el G5 y los lugareños se habían integrado totalmente y disfrutaban de una agradable velada. Él ya había tenido demasiados sobresaltos ese día, y lo único que quería era poder beber tranquilamente de verdad. Pidió su tercera bota, para asombro de los aldeanos, y bebió con ganas de ella. Si se la terminaba ya habrían sido 15 litros de vino lo que habría tomado, toda una proeza, aunque él estaba más que acostumbrado. Caminó hacia sus compañeras y se sentó junto a ellas. Le miraban de reojo, y aquello no le gustó nada, pero no abrieron la boca. De repente, apareció de nuevo ante ellos Domenique, que le lanzó una camisa a Zoro.

\- _Sempai,_ qué cabeza la tuya, no puedo estar encima de ti todo el rato ¡podías haberle pedido una camisa a mi madre! – Le apuntó despreocupadamente el chico mientras se sentaba con ellos – Qué bien, veo que os está gustando nuestro vino –

\- Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, Domenique-san, es uno de los mejores vinos que he probado nunca – le contestó amablemente Robin.

Zoro intentaba ponerse la camisa de cualquier manera, ni se había acordado de que no la llevaba. Una vez puesta, se recostó contra su viga e intentó no volverse a manchar. Le dio un trago reconfortante a la bebida e intentó desconectar de todo, aunque le iba a resultar imposible, como se daría cuenta más adelante.

\- Oi Zoro, ese duelo ha sido impresionante, ¡qué pena que no os hayan dejado terminar! – Intervino Domenique, poniendo el dedo en la llaga – es impresionante la pasión que existe entre vosotros –

Al oír eso, Zoro es atoró con el vino que estaba bebiendo, y lo escupió de golpe, sin parar de toser. Se incorporó y le contestó atropelladamente.

-¿Pasión dices? ¿Entre _esa_ marine y yo? Pero cómo va a existir pasión entre nosotros, si no la soporto –

\- Bueno, bueno Zoro, ¿Por qué te pones así? – Le preguntó burlonamente Nami - ¿A caso no es verdad que ambos luchabais con mucho ímpetu?

El espadachín palideció repentinamente. El chico se refería a una pasión de lucha, ímpetu, ganas, y él lo había interpretado como una pasión amorosa, fogosa. ¿Cómo había podido entenderlo de esa manera? ¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza para pensar en ella de aquella manera?

\- Eres muy divertido _sempai –_ rio el chico a carcajadas mientras caía de espaldas al suelo – En nuestra tierra se dice que _del odio al amor hay un solo paso_ , igual es lo que os está pasando a vosotros dos – le dijo con tono pícaro, despertando una risa contenida en las chicas, que nunca habían visto a Zoro tan rojo como en aquel momento.

\- ¡PERO CÓMO VA A HABER AMOR ENTRE DOS ENEMIGOS! – le gritó Zoro molesto, con los dientes como sierra y los ojos en blanco.

Aunque más que molesto, estaba avergonzado. Había sido idiota dando ese paso en falso, ¿era por culpa del alcohol? No estaba borracho, pero a pesar de eso sentía el calor producido por la bebida en todo su cuerpo, ¿o era por algo más? Se levantó y cambió de sitio, no tenía ganas de soportar las burlas de sus compañeros. Además, ya se había acabado la tercera bota, así que acudió al puesto a por la cuarta. La vio no muy lejos de allí, junto a la banda de música. Conversaba con algunos de los lugareños y algunos de sus hombres. Tuvo que admitir, aunque fuera sólo para sí mismo, que sí había una fuerte pasión entre ellos, al menos en lo que a la lucha se refería. Esa misma noche había vuelto a sentir la misma pasión que cuando peleaba con Kuina, el afán de superación, las ganas de demostrarle al mundo que quería y que podía. No podía evitar preguntarse si de estar viva se parecería tanto a ella, si de estar viva tendría la misma sensación hacia ella que tenía por la capitana, pero Kuina ya no estaba y no volvería jamás. Ni siquiera sabía definir qué era, pero sabía que ese sentimiento se había transformado desde la primera vez que la vio. A menudo se sorprendía pensando en ella, no como una enemiga, no como una imitadora, no como una espadachina o una marine, sino simplemente como una mujer. ¿Es que estaba volviéndose un pervertido como Sanji o simplemente ella le gustaba y no quería dar ese paso y reconocerlo?

Mientras la miraba, entró en su campo de visión Nami. Se había levantado e iba en dirección hacia ella, ¿Pero con qué motivo? Zoro empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, sobre todo después de la conversación que habían tenido justo hacía un momento. Si de alguien no se fiaba en la tripulación era de Nami, capaz de llegar hasta el fondo de cualquier asunto y hacer cualquier cosa. Cogió la nueva bota de vino y se sentó solo a beber junto al puesto, mientras no quitaba la vista de la escena.

Tashigi conversaba afectuosamente con los lugareños. Le contaban como era el día a día en la isla y como se las habían apañado para evitar los saqueos por parte de malvados piratas sin ayuda de la Marina. La chica escuchaba concentrada, y sopesaba distintas opciones para poner proteger a los ciudadanos de aquella isla de ahora en adelante, aunque algo le decía que ellos preferían seguir como estaban. De repente, apareció junto a ella la navegante de los _mugiwara_ , bebiendo de una buena copa de vino que tenía en su mano. Aunque parecía una chica frágil y cándida, la capitana sabía que era muy inteligente, perspicaz e incluso algo retorcida, y además parecía que aguantaba muy bien el alcohol, pues no hacía más que beber y no había ni la más mínima sospecha de que estuviera embriagada. Estaba allí porque quería hablar con ella, pero ¿qué tenían que hablar ellas dos?

\- ¡Hola capitana-chan! – Saludó amablemente Nami mientras se sentaba junto a ella – Tashigi, ¿verdad? –

\- S-sí… - respondió escuetamente la chica, expectante ante lo que tenía que decir la mujer pirata.

\- Oh, ¡Vamos Tashigi-chan! ¡Es una fiesta! No tienes por qué estar con la guardia tan alta, mira cómo se divierte Smoker con nuestro capitán – le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba hacia la escena. No parecía que Smoker tuviera muchas ganas de estar allí con Luffy, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, pues los lugareños estaban encantados con aquello y se habían reunido en masa alrededor de ellos.

\- E-está bien… ¿Nami…san? – dijo tímidamente la chica, que hacía acopio de toda su fuerza para normalizar la situación.

\- Con sólo Nami es suficiente – le contestó dulcemente la navegante – Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho con los niños, Ally-chan es la última ¿verdad? – preguntó distraídamente mientras veía a la niña jugar con sus compañeros de la aldea.

\- ¿Eh? A-ah… sí. Los demás niños están ya en sus casas, sanos y salvos. El doctor Vegapunk logró volverlos a la normalidad… ya no son niños gigantes y pueden hacer una vida normal – le relató la capitana más tranquila, confraternizando con Nami.

\- ¿Sabes? Sabía que podía confiar en ti, tengo debilidad por las mujeres marine – le dijo Nami a la capitana a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo y le sacaba la lengua.

Tashigi no interpretó bien aquello y creyó que Nami se estaba declarando. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente roja, deseando poder irse de allí. Se levantó torpemente, pero se tropezó con sus propias piernas y cayó sobre Nami. Zoro veía todo desde lejos y no daba crédito a aquello. Como no podía escuchar la conversación, la situación le parecía de locos. Y la reacción de la plaza no se hizo esperar, sobre todo la de Sanji. El cocinero se quedó atónito, sin apenas reaccionar. Sólo pudo ver a su bella Nami-san en el suelo, con la falda de su vestido muy recogida, mostrando todas sus piernas y a la cándida Tashigi-chan sobre ella, con su pecho muy apretado sobre el pecho de Nami y los rostros casi tocándose, ambas con el pelo alborotado.

\- E-e-e-e-esto… ¿Es esto el cielo? – dijo Sanji antes de caer desmayado y empezar a desangrarse por una intensa hemorragia.

\- ¡NO, SANJI! ¡PENSÉ QUE ESTABAS CURADO! – gritó Chopper mientras se bajaba del barreño y empezaba a hacerle una trasfusión de sangre al cocinero.

\- Eh… ah… y-yo… a mi… lo siento Nami, p-pero… a mi… me gustan los hombres – le dijo Tashigi muy avergonzada mientras se incorporaba y ocultaba su rostro totalmente rojo detrás de su espada.

\- ¡YO NO ME REFERÍA A ESE TIPO DE DEBILIDAD, _BAKA!-_ le gritó Nami mientras agitaba los brazos - ¿Pero que os pasa hoy con los malentendidos? Con Zoro lo mismo, al final os vais a parecer algo – le dijo Nami mientras intentaba serenarse y se sentaba de nuevo en el banco.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Roronoa? ¿Parecernos… nosotros? – preguntó extrañada la chica, que se sentaba en su sitio de nuevo.

\- Bueno, como sea, es sólo que… mi madre era marine, por eso he dicho que tengo debilidad por las mujeres marine – le dijo Nami sin saber muy bien por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso a ella.

\- Vaya… y-ya veo – dijo Tashigi con una sonrisa en los labios – Me alegra que confiaras en mí. Yo también debería agradecerte que nos ayudarais con los niños, sois unos piratas… un poco raros –

\- Tienes toda la razón, Tashigi-chan – le dijo Nami con una amplia sonrisa – Vamos a brindar, ¡por los niños! – continuó mientras levantaba su copa.

\- Eh… yo… yo no bebo –

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo qué no? Venga, vamos a por una copa, ¡hoy es un día para celebrar! –

Nami cogió a Tashigi de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el puesto de vinos, justo donde se encontraba Zoro. Lo último que quería la capitana era estar de nuevo junto al espadachín, se sentía extraña después de haber peleado con él. No había sido como la primera vez, corta, fría y de sabor amargo, en esta ocasión el duelo había sido reconfortante. Y los ojos con los que miraba al chico tampoco eran los mismos, desde su extraño encuentro en Punk Hazard algo le apretaba por dentro cada vez que él estaba cerca, disparando sus pulsaciones y agitando su respiración. No podía estar cerca de él si no era con un duelo, su nerviosismo y su timidez le jugarían malas pasadas.

El pirata se alarmó cuando las vio ir hacia él, seguro que Nami había dicho algo del malentendido anterior y estaba haciendo de las suyas. La capitana estaba totalmente roja, así que tenía claro que le había estado metiendo cosas en la cabeza. Se puso a la defensiva y las miró de reojo mientras seguía bebiendo de la bota. Cuando ambas llegaron al puesto, Nami se percató de la dura mirada que les estaba lanzando.

\- Oye, ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué miras así? –

Zoro no dijo nada y siguió bebiendo de la bota. No iba a dar ni un paso más en falso, iba a dejar que se fuera desenmascarando sola. Justo en aquel momento, Domenique, que llevaba largo rato conversando con Robin, se aproximó hacia ellos para ayudar.

\- ¿En qué os puedo servir, señoritas? – dijo en un tono muy parecido al que solía utilizar Sanji.

\- ¡Qué bien, Domenique! ¿Por qué no le das un buen vino a Tashigi-chan? ¡Tenemos una buena razón para brindar! – dijo Nami mientras alzaba su copa y se bebía lo que quedaba en ella - ¡Y rellena mi vaso también! –

¿Una buena razón para brindar? Zoro no podía sino sentirse aún más nervioso, ¿Y si le había dicho cosas que no eran? ¿Y si había sacado con ella el tema de la pasión? Y lo que más le inquietaba, ¿Por qué estaba con Nami sin objetar nada? ¿Tan pacífica? ¿Acaso ella sentía también cosas extrañas y se lo había contado a Nami?

\- Venga Zoro, levántate, tú también brindas con nosotros – le dijo Nami mientras esperaba a que rellenaran su copa.

\- ¿Acaso yo tengo algún motivo para brindar? –

\- Claro idiota, todos los que estamos aquí, por eso he traído a Tashigi-chan también –

Zoro intentó objetarle, pero Domenique apareció de nuevo con una botella cubierta de polvo y un catavinos para la capitana. La descorchó y llenó el vaso, que le tendió a la chica.

\- Para la dulce y delicada Tashigi-chan el mejor vino dulce de toda la isla, aquí tienes –

Tashigi, que no entendía nada de vinos, creyó que era un vino muy suave por ser dulce, y se bebió el contenido de la copa de una sentada. Casi al instante pudo sentir el fuego corriendo por su garganta y sus mejillas encenderse por el licor. Pero, a pesar de todo, quedó deleitada por su sabor, pidiendo otra copa. De repente, Zoro se la quitó de las manos.

\- ¿¡ACASO ERES IDIOTA!? ¡ESTE VINO ES MUY FUERTE, QUIERES QUE TE DÉ ALGO!- le gritó Zoro más que nada preocupado, pero no logró transmitirle esa preocupación a la capitana, sino más bien enojo.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Yo ya soy mayorcita, Roronoa! No necesito que ningún pirata me diga lo que tengo que hacer – le contestó mientras le quitaba su copa de la mano y la llenaba de nuevo – Eres muy grosero –

\- ¿Gro-gro-grosero? – Le preguntó retóricamente Zoro – Tú eres una inconsciente, no piensas y después siempre necesitas ayuda – continuó el chico mientras cruzaba los brazos en pose defensiva y se encaraba a ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en Punk Hazard? ¡Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras, lo hiciste porque quisiste! – le gritó la chica cruzando los brazos también en la misma postura y encarándose con él aún más.

\- ¡Tampoco nadie te pidió que te quedaras y lo hiciste! ¡Sólo me estorbaste! –

\- ¿¡Que yo te estorbé!? ¡Si no la hubiera rematado hubiera ido tras mis subordinados y los niños, tú no lo hubiera hecho! –

\- ¡Y tú qué sabes! –

\- Lo sé –

\- Qué vas a saber tú –

\- TE HE DICHO QUE LO SÉ –

Justo delante de ellos, Domenique y Nami miraban la escena con una mezcla de asombro y resignación. Después de todo, lo más seguro es que Zoro tuviera razón desde el principio, la capitana no estaba acostumbrada a beber, pero no daban crédito a cómo eran capaces de hacer de un grano una montaña de arena.

\- ¿Ves Nami? Aquí tenemos razón, del _odio al amor hay un solo paso_ – le dijo Domenique con tono divertido – venga, vamos a por ese brindis –

\- Yo… yo no lo tendría tan claro – contestó la pelirroja mientras lanzaba un suspiro y bebía de su copa para volver a rellenarla de nuevo - ¡BASTA ZORO! Vamos a brindar –

Aquellas palabras alertaron a Zoro, que dejó de pelearse con la capitana para centrarse de nuevo en el motivo de aquel brindis, fuera lo que fuese aquello que ocultaba Nami era más importante que aquella riña. Los cuatro alzaron sus copas, mientras la navegante explicaba a qué venía aquello.

\- ¡Por los niños! ¡Que ya se encuentran a salvo en sus casas! ¡Brindemos por el trabajo bien hecho! – dijo la pelirroja mientras chocaba su copa contra la de sus compañeros, que la siguieron con ánimo, a excepción del espadachín.

¿Así que era eso? ¿Por los niños de Punk Hazard? Zoro no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo con frialdad, era imposible que Nami hubiera conseguido algo como eso, la capitana era cabezota, y nunca admitiría que le gustaba un pirata, pero con eso ¿él estaba admitiendo que le gustaba una marine? ¿Concretamente _ella_? Era duro con la bebida, pero ese vino definitivamente se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Además, aquella nueva disputa entre ellos había sido más de lo de siempre. Zoro sacudió su cabeza e intentó sacar las ideas absurdas que se habían alojado su interior.

De repente, todos los lugareños empezaron a levantarse de sus sitios, acercándose al centro de la plaza. Empezó a sonar una alegre melodía y todos se dispusieron a bailarla.

-Vamos Nami, baila conmigo – dijo Domenique mientras agarraba la mano de la chica – es una de las canciones tradicionales de nuestro pueblo –

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se unió al baile, dejando solos a Zoro y a Tashigi, que se _ignoraban_ el uno al otro. Zoro bebía de su bota y miraba a la chica de reojo, sin decir nada, y ella hacía lo propio. La cuarta bota de vino de Zoro se había agotado, y para cortar la tensión del momento, se levantó y acudió a por la quinta. Los lugareños no daban crédito, el cazador de piratas era un pozo sin fondo, y lo más impresionante, parecía que no le afectaba en absoluto. El chico cogió la bebida, le dio un trago y volvió de nuevo a su sitio, donde estaba ella. Podía apreciar el ardor de sus mejillas y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, también le estaba haciendo efecto el vino, aunque sólo hubiera tomado dos copas. Tashigi se movía constantemente en su sitio y se abanicaba con su mano, el calor la estaba matando.

\- Si tienes calor, ¿Por qué no te quitas ese pesado abrigo? – le preguntó tranquilamente Zoro mientras daba un nuevo trago.

Las palabras habían salido solas de su boca. A pesar del rifirrafe, le apetecía hablarle y tener contacto con ella. Esa sensación le empujaba a hacer cosas que normalmente en otra situación y con otra chica ni se plantearía, pero ella tenía un algo que le embriagaba más que el alcohol.

\- P-pues porque no quiero – le dijo sencillamente la chica evitando el contacto visual con él.

Mientras más lo miraba más calor sentía, y no lograba encontrar una explicación a eso. Se decía constantemente que era por culpa del alcohol, pero sabía que había empezado a sentir esa sensación en el mismo momento en el que le vio en la plaza. Simplemente no sabía cómo actuar delante de él, no se sentía igual que cuando estaba con otros hombres, se sentía más frágil, vulnerable y se moría de la vergüenza con simplemente mirarle.

\- ¿Ah? Tú misma, yo no soy quien se va a morir de calor – dijo Zoro algo molesto – Mira quien es la grosera ahora – farfulló entre dientes mientras volvía a beber.

Tashigi sabía que estaba muy a la defensiva con el cazador de piratas, que simplemente le había dicho una verdad. Pensó en su conversación con Nami y vio que todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de la fiesta excepto ella. Smoker estaba con el capitán pirata y sus compañeros, y sus subordinamos bailaban al son de la música de _Soul King,_ comían la deliciosa comida de _Kuroashi_ , se maravillaban con el cuerpo de _Franky el cyborg_ y morían con la belleza y las habilidades de _la niña demonio_. Ella era la única que se mantenía a la defensiva, y no tenía ningún motivo durante aquella fiesta. Soltó un profundo suspiro y miró al pirata con rostro tímido y coqueto mientras comenzaba a quitarse el pesado abrigo. La lucha más dura que siempre tenía era contra su propia timidez, y más delante de _él._

\- N-no lo hago porque tú me lo has dicho… lo hago porque quiero – le contestó la chica mientras dejaba el abrigo a un lado, con las mejillas aún más rojas.

Zoro sonrió levemente y la miró de reojo. Bebía tímidamente de la copa mientras intentaba bajar todo lo posible el vestido. No estaba cómoda con aquellas ropas, pero le quedaban como un guante. Él no estaba acostumbrado a verla así vestida, tan femenina. Mientras, Tashigi ojeaba a la gente que bailaba en la plaza, distraída.

\- No sabía que fueras de esas a las que les gusta… bailar – le preguntó Zoro, intentando no ser indiscreto. Tampoco quería ser grosero, la vez anterior sólo estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella.

\- La verdad es que no me gusta, Roronoa. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí – le dijo la chica mientras se giraba para mirarle.

Zoro se molestó por aquello. Había intentado ser amable con ella ya fuera por el alcohol, la situación o sus extraños sentimientos y ella seguía como siempre. No quería perder el tiempo de esa manera, no quería que se riera más de él, era un temible pirata y no tenía por qué pasar por eso. Fuera lo que fuese lo que sentía, tenía claro que no iba a rebajarse ante nadie, y eso la incluía a ella. Comenzó a levantarse para irse a otra parte cuando la capitana se incorporó torpemente y le agarró de una de sus espadas, deteniéndole.

\- N-no quería ser grosera yo ahora… - le dijo mientras bajaba la vista, era incapaz de mirarlo en aquella situación.

\- Ahhh… necesito más vino, del bueno – dijo escuetamente mientras se sentaba junto a la capitana de nuevo.

\- L-lo que quiero decir es que... en realidad no nos conocemos, por eso no sabemos nada… el uno del otro ni de sus circunstancias…- volvió a explicarse la chica mientras manoseaba su copa – Y-yo no sé por qué me dices imitadora, sé sólo que es por una amiga tuya, pero no sé nada más – le dijo la chica mientras se giraba para mirarle, desde el primer momento en el que lo conoció sintió que quería saber más de él, que una parte de ella lo necesitaba, y debido a las circunstancias se lanzó a ello.

Entre ellos comenzó a forjarse una complicidad palpable. El alcohol, la fiesta y su duelo habían sido suficientes para dejar crecer un sentimiento que se había instalado entre ellos la primera vez que se conocieron y que empezó a tomar forma en Punk Hazard. Eran rivales porque eran pirata y marine, pero existía un motivo mayor por el cual eran estaban aún más enfrentados, ¿acaso sabían qué les deparaba el destino desde que se conocieron y habían decidido ignorar sus sentimientos desde el primer momento?

\- La verdad es que no hay mucho más que contar… te pareces mucho en todos los aspectos a una amiga de la infancia, que también era espadachina – le dijo Zoro mientras miraba hacia el centro de la plaza y se frotaba la nuca – Bueno, ella murió siendo aún una niña, no sé si se parecería a ti ahora – continuó mientras giraba su cabeza hacia ella y la miraba detenidamente.

\- Eso no es motivo para que me digas imitadora, yo no sabía nada de esa chica, es imposible que pudiera imitarla – le dijo la chica con tono suave pero con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que su rostro pareciera extremadamente encantador.

\- Bueno… a partir de ahora no te llamaré imitadora, pero sí te seguiré llamando cuatro ojos – le dijo burlonamente Zoro mientras estallaba en risas.

\- Ah… ¡Roronoa! – le dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y le zarandeaba.

No se tomó aquel comentario como una ofensa, sino como una simple broma del pirata. Le había visto ponerse serio y hablar con frialdad en otras situaciones, y tenía claro que no era una de esas. Volvió a sentir esa sensación en el estómago, igual que en el duelo, y se percató de que estaba agarrándole. No estaba tan cerca de él desde que la cargó en Punk Hazard. El tacto de su ropa, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era tan reconfortante. Su tenue olor a sudor, a acero y vino la embriagaba. La razón empezó a abandonarla. Sintió que sus instintos y sentimientos se agudizaban, sintió que quería estar más y más cerca del espadachín, fundirse con él. Sus manos resbalaron por el cuello del chico hacia su pecho, haciendo que éste se girara, sorprendido. No sabía si aquello se debía al alcohol o a que la capitana sentía algo parecido a lo que sentía él. Justo cuando decidió que hacer, aparecieron varios lugareños ante ellos, por lo que se separaron rápidamente.

\- ¡Zoro-san! ¡Zoro-san! Va a empezar la competición, ¿participará, verdad? –

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo ya he hecho mi apuesta! –

\- ¡Participará el ganador del año pasado, vamos a ver quién gana! –

Ni Zoro ni Tashigi entendían qué estaba pasando. ¿Una competición? ¿Apuestas?

\- U-un momento, ¿podéis explicar de qué va esa competición? – preguntó Tashigi, más serena y relajada, mientras se sacudía el vestido.

\- ¡Pues una competición de bebedores, qué va a ser, capitana-chan! –

\- ¿D-d-d-de bebedores? – dijo la chica totalmente sorprendida, girándose hacia el espadachín.

Las palabras competición y bebedores llamaron totalmente la atención de Zoro. Su rostro se ensombreció y una sonrisa maligna floreció de entre sus labios. Luchar y beber eran dos de sus cosas favoritas, y más si iban juntas.

\- ¿Cuándo hay que empezar a beber? – dijo malévolamente el pirata mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al centro del lugar.

La capitana y los lugareños lo siguieron, mientras veían como la gente comenzaba a organizarse en la plaza. Parecía que había dos competiciones paralelas, una para chicos y otra para chicas. La capitana vio a Nami a lo lejos, emocionada, esperando para poder participar. La verdad es que había muchos más espectadores que bebedores, y estaban haciendo sus apuestas. Roronoa se quitó de nuevo su camisa y se la dio a la capitana. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente la cogió y esperó a ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas. Estaba caliente al tacto, y olía a él. Sintió unas enormes ganas de llevársela a su nariz y aspirar con fuerza el olor, pero le avergonzaba hacer algo como aquello con tanta gente alrededor. Simplemente la agarró con fuerza y la apretó contra su pecho.

Los participantes esperaban impacientes a que el juez llegase. Era un hombre bajito, muy achacado por la edad y con una brillante calva. Se subió al escenario donde poco antes habían estado los músicos y comenzó a llamar primero a las mujeres. Las primeras fueron un par de mujeres de la isla y justo después nombró a Nami.

\- La tercera participante es… Nami, _la gata ladrona_ – gritó el hombre con voz temblorosa, debido a la edad.

La navegante subió rápidamente, aún fresca a pesar de todo lo que había bebido. El premio eran 100.000 _berries_ en metálico, no iba a dejar pasar la opción de coger tal pellizco para sus gastos personales, que no eran pocos. A continuación, sonó el nombre de la cuarta chica, cuyo nombramiento sorprendió a muchos de los asistentes.

\- La cuarta participante es… la capitana Tashigi –

Aquello le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Ella compitiendo en un concurso de bebedores? ¡Pero si no iba a aguantar ni una gota extra! ¡Y más después de haber bebido un par de copas de aquel vino dulce! Pero, ¿Quién la había apuntado? Miró hacia sus hombres, y encontró rápidamente la respuesta.

\- ¡Tú puedes capitana-chan! ¡Demuéstrales de qué estamos hecho los marines! – gritaban sus hombres al unísono mientras la subían a rastras al escenario.

Tashigi se sentía aterrada, ¿Cómo iba a dar la talla si ya había pasado su límite con apenas dos copas? Si tomaba una gota más de vino no sería capaz ni de andar por una línea recta. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer si no? Sus hombres confiaban plenamente en ella, y negarse a subir sería un duro golpe para ellos, que tenían sus expectativas puestas en su figura. Sabía que era una batalla perdida de ante mano, pero no iba a ser una cobarde, iba a dar la cara por sus subordinados, así que con paso firme, terminó de subir al escenario y se situó estoica junto a Nami. Sus subordinados vitorearon ruidosamente alrededor de un desencajado Zoro, que no podía dar crédito ante semejante estupidez.

- _Pero esta mujer… ¡qué hace! Está loca… ¿Cómo se le ocurre participar en algo así cuando no aguanta ni una pizca de alcohol? Demonios… ¿Por qué es siempre tan inconsciente y precipitada? –_ pensaba Zoro mientras se devanaba los sesos para encontrar una solución, no quería que acabara tan ebria como para no poder ni andar.

En el caso de los hombres, participaron varios más. Un buen puñado de lugareños, un buen puñado de marines, y Zoro como _mugiwara._ El chico, fue el último en subir y se situó junto a sus contrincantes, mirando de reojo a la capitana. Pero faltaba todavía por ver quién era el participante que había ganado el año pasado, con quien se tendrían que enfrentar e intentar ganar.

\- Por último, damos paso al ganador del año pasado, que suba con todos nosotros… ¡Eliane-san!

Todos los lugareños estallaron en vítores, y con una tranquilidad y una elegancia pasmosa, Eliane-san, la mujer de Didier-san y madre de Domenique, subió al escenario. Era una mujer recia y fuerte, y encima ahora sabían que también buena bebedora. Tashigi vio cómo lo que quedaba de su ánimo se desplomaba, resulta que el ganador del año pasado estaba en el bando de las chicas, así iba a ser imposible hacer nada. Se sentaron en sus posiciones y el juez dio comienzo al concurso.

\- ¡Vamos Nami-swaaaaan! ¡Gánales a todos, incluido al _baka-marimo!_ – Gritó fuertemente Sanji, totalmente recuperado desde hace un rato - ¡Tú También Tashigi-chan! ¡Tú puedes ganar! –

\- Oi, oi, oi Sanji… ¿Cómo van a poder ganar las dos a la vez? – Le increpó Usopp -

\- Ese es el espíritu _hentai_ – se sumó Franky a la conversación mientras decenas de marines asentían a sus espaldas.

\- Shishishi, ¡vamos Zoro, tú puedes! – Animó Luffy desde abajo – ¡Y tú también Nami! –

\- Esa tonta de Tashigi… ¡cómo puede subir sólo para complaceros! – le gritó Smoker a su tripulación.

\- Necesitábamos una chica que nos representase, y ella es la única de todo el barco – espetaron varios miembros del G5.

\- ¡Pero ella no está acostumbrada a beber, IDIOTAS! Con suerte se dormirá con un par de copas y no le pasará nada peor que tener una terrible resaca – dijo Smoker mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos y se encendía uno de sus puros – Esperemos que sea rápido –

La mayoría de los participantes bebían con rapidez, ganaba aquel que tomase y aguantase más copas que el resto. Algunos de los lugareños y del G5 habían abandonado. Sólo quedaban Nami, Tashigi, que aún iba por la mitad de la primera copa, Eliane, Zoro, el mejor de los hombres de la aldea y el mejor del G5. La capitana no tenía pasión alguna por aquel tipo de enfrentamientos, y la media copa que se había tomado no le estaba sentando bien, la mezcla de ambos tipos de vino había sido una combinación explosiva para ella. Aunque su carácter imprudente la lanzaba a situaciones que a veces le era imposible manejar, no era idiota, y sabía ver cuándo tenía que quitarse del medio. Alzó un brazo y se retiró de la competición. Dejó la copa a un lado y se incorporó pesadamente, de repente, empezó a sentir un leve mareo. Se alegraba de haber parado rápido, pues aunque estaba un poco ebria, era capaz de andar aún moderadamente bien y percatarse de los detalles a su alrededor. Bajó del escenario y se sentó junto al vice-almirante, que la miró duramente.

\- Cómo se te ocurre subir a ese tipo de competiciones… no tienes remedio – le dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

\- Y-yo… Smoker-san… lo chicos me apuntaron y no quería dejarles en mal lugar – le dijo la chica tímidamente, mientras sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

\- Yo que tú me iría a descansar un poco, mañana me lo agradecerás – le dijo el vice-almirante mientras daba la última calada a su puro y lo lanzaba al suelo, exhalando el humo.

\- Sí… sí claro… en cuanto termine la competición – le contestó la chica mientras agarraba con fuerza la camisa de Zoro. Después de todo, no se iba a ir de ahí sin al menos devolvérsela, sin hablar con él una última vez. El dulzor de aquel vino ahora se tornaba amargo, sentía que algo en su corazón estaba a medias y no quería darle nombre. Sentía que se había quedado con las ganas de más.

Parecía que el concurso iba a ser algo rápido, pero empezó a extenderse más de lo previsto. El siguiente en caer fue el lugareño, que no podía seguir el ritmo de aquellas fieras. Los cuatro bebían con acopio, pero ya empezaba a despuntarse quiénes tenían más posibilidades de ganar. Nami comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal, así que por propia voluntad, como la capitana, dejó de participar. De nada le valían 100.000 _berries_ si no iba a poder vivir para disfrutarlos. El siguiente fue el integrante del G5, dejando sobre la tarima a Zoro y Eliane-san. El enfrentamiento estaba siendo duro, y ya llevaban tantos litros que todos habían perdido la cuenta. La mujer parecía no inmutarse, pero Zoro tampoco se quedaba atrás. Tashigi y el resto miraban con ojos desorbitados, era imposible que un cuerpo pudiera tener semejante resistencia, aquellos dos eran auténticos monstruos. Pero, a pesar de eso, era imposible que la competición durara por siempre, el final estaba cerca. Zoro pidió otra jarra más cuando Eliane-san se levantó repentinamente y se retiró del concurso, no estaba a dispuesta a perder la compostura. Se acercó un poco tambaleante hasta Zoro y cogió su brazo derecho, alzándolo en alto, frente al público.

\- Hoy es un día especial en esta competición, después de trece años, el nuevo ganador es el _mugiwara_ , ¡Roronoa Zoro! – gritó épicamente la mujer, arrastrando un poco las palabras debido al alcohol.

La plaza al completo estalló en júbilo, a pesar de que muchos de ellos habían perdido una buena suma de dinero apostando por Eliane. Aquello marcaba un hito histórico en la isla, Zoro se había convertido en el primer forastero de toda la historia en ganar aquella competición. Domenique subió para felicitar a su madre por el esfuerzo y a Zoro por su flamante victoria.

\- _Zoro-sempai_ , eso ha sido impresionante, ¡es la primera vez que veo a mi madre en este estado! Nadie jamás ha sido capaz de ganarle, ¡y tú lo has logrado! ¡Enhorabuena! – le decía el chico mientras le veía bajar por las escaleras.

\- ¿Ah? Tu madre… es dura de roer – le contestó Zoro arrastrando un poco sus palabras, tenía la lengua algo dormida por el alcohol – Es la primera vez que bebo tanto – dijo un poco somnoliento mientras bostezaba repentinamente.

\- No, de verdad, es impresionante, pero oye, deberías descansar, vas a tener una resaca terrible – le dijo el chico mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda – Toma, coge esta habitación libre de la posada – comentó mientras le tendía una llave con un número grabado.

Zoro la cogió y le hizo caso, de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía unas ganas terribles de irse a dormir. Se volteó para ir a la posada y allí frente a él encontró a la capitana, algo temblorosa.

\- Mira cómo estás, ¡tenías que haber parado antes! – le increpó la chica mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Vas a darme tú lecciones? – le preguntó retóricamente Zoro mientras se encaraba a ella, todavía se exasperaba recordando su imprudencia.

\- Como sea… necesitas descansar, déjame que te acompañe a tu barco – le ignoró ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado y tiraba de él.

\- No es necesario ir tan lejos, ese _baka_ pesado me ha dado esto – le contestó mientras apuntaba hacia Domenique – dice que puedo quedarme en una de las habitaciones de la posada –

\- Vamos… te acompañaré – insistió la chica poniendo rumbo al edificio.

Zoro no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente se dejó guiar. Pasaron desapercibidos entre la multitud, que estaban pendientes de cómo Nami subía para apropiarse su premio. A él no le importaba, es más, agradecía que ese acto desviase la atención de todos, pues no sabía muy bien por qué hacía todo eso. Simplemente se dejaba guiar por esa sensación, ella dominaba ahora y hacía con Zoro lo que le apetecía, y en ese momento era dejarse tirar por la capitana. Lo que le estaba molestando era haber bebido tanto, mucho más de lo habitual, porque no era capaz de centrarse en la situación como a él le hubiera gustado. La figura de la chica se tornaba a ratos borrosa y a ratos duplicada ante él. No podía apreciarla de la manera en la que le hubiese gustado. Tashigi tampoco estaba para tirar cohetes, y le estaba costando mucho trabajo subir del tirón las escaleras una vez que entraron en la posada. Si ya de por sí era patosa, en aquel estado podía matarse perfectamente. Sintió como el espadachín la agarraba y la tomaba entre sus brazos. Quiso oponerse, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir la boca, por lo que se dejó llevar. Notaba la respiración fuerte e irregular del espadachín, que deseaba descansar tanto como ella. Sus brazos la cogían con fuerza, pero notaba que con más debilidad que cuando la cargaba en Punk Hazard. Hundió su rostro en el grueso cuello del espadachín y sintió como el sueño la invadía, pero no podía dejarse dominar por él, sólo había ido a acompañar a Roronoa, aunque parecía más bien la situación contraria. Se colocaron justo delante de la puerta y la abrieron. Zoro se aproximó a la gran cama que había en la humilde habitación y recostó a la capitana con cuidado. Se dio la vuelta y acudió al baño deseoso de poder descargar todo el líquido que antes había bebido. La capitana hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque ya lo había hecho antes mientras aún estaba en marcha la competición. El calor de las sábanas era delicioso y sintió unas ganas enorme de quedarse allí, de dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos, pero la razón le decía que tenía que dormir en el barco. Vio salir al espadachín del baño y se levantó, extendiéndole la mano con su camisa.

\- T-toma… yo ya me voy –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te vas? –

\- P-Porque yo tengo mi cama… en mi barco… -

\- No seas tonta… en esas condiciones no vas a llegar nunca – le dijo Zoro mientras cogía la camisa, la tiraba al suelo, se quitaba sus _katana_ y obligaba a la capitana a sentarse en la cama.

\- Mira quién lo dice… quien ha tardado media hora en abrir la puerta – le espetó la chica mientras soltaba un bostezo.

Zoro la ignoró, no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, sólo tenía ganas de descansar mientras sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo, su olor, sus manos de nuevo contra su torso. Se quitó los zapatos y acto seguido hizo lo mismo con ella. Se atrevió a coger la espada de la chica, a pesar de que era algo que él no hubiese tolerado, y la colocó junto a las suyas. Decidió meterse con esa ropa en la cama, con menos iba a resultar difícil de explicar la situación si alguien entraba repentinamente.

\- Vamos, descansa aunque sean un par de horas, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras – le dijo Zoro mientras se tumbaba boca arriba apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

\- Bueno… pero sólo un par de horas… Y sólo porque yo quiero, no porque tú me lo digas… Roronoa – le contestó con un hilo de voz la capitana mientras dejaba las gafas en la mesilla y se colocaba junto a él, mirando hacia el lado contrario donde estaba. Sentía que se repetía en su argumento y que cada vez perdía más y más credibilidad. ¿Cuántas veces lo había dicho ya?

Estaban tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. El latido de sus corazones resonaba en sus gargantas con una fuerza esplendorosa. Y debido a la tensión, al momento, a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, al roce, al calor que emanaban, todo el cansancio y sueño les abandonó para instalarse un asombroso insomnio.

Tenían los ojos como platos, podían hacer cualquier cosa excepto dormir.

* * *

 _¡Buenas a todos! Ya está aquí la actualización con el segundo capítulo. Me hubiera gustado subirlo antes, pero había ciertas cosillas que no me gustaban y he tardado un poco en darles forma. Me gustaría agradeceros vuestras reviews, lo hago por aquí porque la mayoría sois invitados y no puedo hacerlo personalmente. Respecto algunas preguntas... el fic es M porque evidentemente va a haber lemon, pero las cosas buenas se dejan para el final :P. También me habéis preguntado si de una canción soy capaz de montar una historia... pues sí y no jeje La verdad es que con cualquier cosa cotidiana se me puede ocurrir una buena idea, pero la mayor parte del argumento la voy haciendo sobre la marcha, por eso hay veces que lo escribo muy rápido y otras que hay cosas que tengo que cuadrar porque quedan cosas cojas. Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo, así que ya sabéis, no están mal unas **reviews** jejeje El último capítulo está casi, le faltan uno detalles, pero quiero releerlo bien para que cuadre todo perfectamente. No os entretengo más, ¡hasta la próxima! ;)_


	3. Buenos, malos momentos,vino dulce, agrio

La cama se hacía estrecha por momentos, el efecto del vino se les había pasado de un plumazo cuando asumieron la realidad que tenían delante. Ellos, solos, tumbados en ese lecho.

Zoro miraba fijamente al techo, si movía su cabeza se encontraría de lleno con la figura tumbada de la capitana. No podía girarse, no quería, pues tenía miedo de que su cuerpo se descontrolase. Sus sentimientos y sensaciones se habían disparado después de todo lo vivido aquella noche. Por su cabeza comenzaban a sucederse las más tórridas escenas, después de toda la fiesta con ella, a esas alturas le era imposible seguir engañándose. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, y tenerla tan cerca y con una postura tan sugerente le encendía por completo.

Tashigi se ceñía al borde de la cama, intentaba alejarse todo lo posible de él. No hacía más que repetirse que era un pirata, un infame pirata que en el pasado le había humillado, que estaba prohibido que sintiera nada por él. Miraba a su espada en la pared junto a las del chico, concentrándose en ellas para olvidar la presencia intimidadora que tenía justo a sus espaldas. Pero le era imposible, casi todo el tiempo se imaginaba que aquella fiera se giraba, le cogía fuertemente, le arrancaba la ropa y le hacía morir de placer. Su rostro se encontraba en un permanente rojo intenso, ¿Cuándo había cruzado esa línea que se había propuesto tan firmemente no pasar? ¿Había sido hoy, por culpa del alcohol? ¿O fue en Punk hazard, cuando su fuerte mano agarraba su cintura?

La capitana se retorció sobre sí misma debido a su _confusión_. Ese gesto llamó finalmente la atención de Zoro, que giró su cuello para poder observarla. Definitivamente aquel vestido le sentaba demasiado bien. Se encontraba de lado, un poco doblada sobre sí misma, lo que acentuaba su fina cintura y su trasero, que ¿siempre había sido así de generoso? Nunca se había fijado por culpa de su capa de marine. Y no es que lo pudiera adivinar a través de la tela, sino que el vestido estaba arremangado y podía ver directamente la carne de la chica. Llevaba unas escuetas y normalísimas braguitas de color blanco, la lencería fina no era el punto fuerte de la capitana. Zoro rodó sus ojos hasta llegar a sus largas y esbeltas piernas, casi interminables. Se repetía constantemente que no era como el _ero-cook_ , él no era un pervertido, no podía estar mirando a una mujer de manera tan lasciva y menos aún no podía desear poseerla como la estaba deseando. Volvió a girar su cuello para mirar de nuevo al techo, pero con sólo aquello ya se le había despertado una erección irrevocable. Se movió inquieto en la cama, alterado por la licencia que se acababa de tomar su cuerpo. Su miembro se encontraba completamente duro, provocándole una incesante tensión a su pantalón. Estaba tan rígido que incluso le dolía, y le obligó a soltar un leve gruñido. El espadachín deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se bajara, si por cualquier circunstancia ella se giraba, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle aquello?

Tashigi se alertó al escuchar al espadachín gruñir, todo estaba en permanente silencio, ¿Se había quedado dormido y gruñía en sueños? No podía haberse quedado dormido, la tensión sexual era demasiado alta para eso. La chica no hacía más que darle vueltas a la idea, si de verdad era cierta, se sentiría de lo más estúpida, pues habría cruzado una línea para nada, sólo para sentirse humillada por haber bajado la guardia de tal manera con un enemigo. Sólo había una manera de saberlo, y era mirándole. Si estaba dormido, saldría totalmente de dudas, cogería su espada y se iría de aquella habitación hasta su camarote. Se armó de valor y giró cuidadosamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Le observó con sus enormes y brillantes ojos y se dio cuenta de por qué le atraía tanto, de por qué siempre le había gustado, desde el primer momento en que lo vio en Logue Town. Tumbado en la cama, con su parte superior un poco inclinada, podía apreciar la perfección de su cuerpo. Estaba rigurosamente esculpido por el camino de la espada, pero guardaba una impresionante armonía al igual que su rostro. Era varonil, era atractivo, era intimidante. Recordó lo que dijo en Punk Hazard, cuando cortó a Monet,

 _¿Has visto alguna vez a una bestia salvaje de la cuál estés completamente seguro que no va a atacar? Porque yo no,_

Y se percató de que estaba frente a esa bestia. Sintió miedo y excitación a partes iguales. A pesar de que pudiera destrozarla en cualquier momento, sintió que no le importaba asumir ese riesgo, ¿Y si era ella la que tenía la capacidad de dominar a aquel animal? Le miró más detenidamente, centrándose en los detalles de su cuerpo. Su musculado torso subía y bajaba pesadamente, le estaba costando trabajo respirar con normalidad por alguna razón. Miró hacia su rostro, su ceño se encontraba fruncido y apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula. Sus ojos estaban abiertos totalmente, no dormía, pero había algo que le estaba atormentando. Rodó sus ojos por toda la figura del espadachín, hasta que llegó un poco más abajo de su cintura, se quedó sin aliento cuando vio su erección. El fino y estrecho pantalón blanco que vestía estaba totalmente estirado en la zona de su miembro. Se preguntó cómo de grande debía ser para lucir de esa manera, y sin querer, dejó escapar un leve grito que llamó la atención del pirata.

Los mayores temores del chico se habían cumplido, y cuando escuchó aquel ruido se giró y la vio semi incorporada junto a él. Lucía como una pequeña fierecilla confusa, se había adentrado demasiado profundo en la boca del lobo y ahora no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, todo eso le decía su rostro. Pero si ya de por sí sólo con ver su anatomía trasera se había excitado tanto, al verla de frente supo que habían pasado un punto de no retorno. Su larga y espesa cabellera revuelta caía sobre su rostro, ocultándolo parcialmente. Tenía la boca entre abierta y los labios resecos. Su respiración se había acoplado a la de él, se había tornado también pesada. Las finas tirantas de su vestido caían por sus brazos y dejaban a la vista el escote más abundante y sugerente que jamás había visto.

Se miraban fijamente, alterados y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. A pesar de que todo estaba más que claro, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso final. Tashigi empezó a sentirse muy nerviosa, totalmente intimidada. Intentó incorporarse totalmente para ponerse a la defensiva, pero como siempre le sucedía, terminó tropezando. Apoyó su mano contra la tela del vestido y resbaló, precipitándose sobre el espadachín. Se apresuró para agarrarla y ambos se mezclaron de una forma extraña.

Zoro cogía a la chica de la cintura, evitando así el contacto directo de sus rostros que estaban apenas rozándose. Por otro lado, la capitana posaba sus manos sobre su torso y recostaba su cuerpo entre las piernas abiertas del pirata. Sentía de lleno la palpitante erección contra su vientre, dura como una roca, y sabía que poco podía hacer ya para evitar dejarse ir, que su razón la había abandonado por completo y se dejaba vencer por la tentación.

Se miraron con intensidad a los ojos y acercaron sus rostros con ansias para fundirse en un apasionado beso. Ya no había barreras y entre esas cuatro paredes no tenían nada que ocultar. Desnudaron sus almas y quedaron expuestos el uno al otro, sus sentimientos, sus acciones, lo que les ataba el uno al otro. Por fin dieron rienda a sus reprimidos impulsos, y se cercioraron de que llevaban demasiado tiempo reprimiéndolos. Se percataron de que lo suyo estaba predestinado, y que hicieran lo que hiciesen acababan el uno frente al otro. Que ella fuera marine, que el fuera pirata, que fueran enemigos, no era un impedimento para que se deshicieran el uno en el otro, para fundirse y formar un solo ser. Abrieron totalmente sus bocas y se besaron hasta quedar sin aire. Mezclaron y enroscaron sus lenguas. Las manos de la capitana fueron subiendo por el trabajado pecho hasta situarse en el cuello del chico. Agarraron su nuca, atrapándolo en ese infinito beso. Por otro lado, el espadachín bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas de la capitana, y las asieron con fuerza, apretando el cuerpo de la chica aún más contra su erección.

La noche era cerrada, y sólo entraba por las ventanas de la habitación la luz de las estrellas y de la luna llena, iluminándoles tenuemente. Habrían estado besándose eternamente, pero en cuanto saliera de nuevo el sol sus caminos se separarían. Sabían que volverían a encontrarse, para algo bueno, para algo mano, no sabían que les deparaba el destino, pero debían aprovechar esa noche como si fuera la última. El espadachín se separó rudamente y tomó una bocanada de aire fresco. Besarla era como beber un buen vino, pero observarla también. Tomó las manos de la capitana y las separó de su nuca. Le agarró las muñecas con auténtica fuerza y la obligó a tenderse en la cama. Aun sujetando sus articulaciones, se tumbó sobre ella y la olisqueó con fuerza. Estaba perdiendo el control que le caracterizaba, estaba dejando paso a la bestia que era incapaz de contener sus instintos. Aspiró con fuerza su olor y hundió su rostro en el pálido cuello de la capitana. Lo recorrió al completo y lentamente con su lengua, marcando su territorio. Seguidamente lo besó y mordió burdamente, ansioso. De la boca de la chica salían pequeños gemidos, se había preguntado poco antes si podría domar a la bestia, ¿sería finalmente capaz? Notó cómo con una única mano el espadachín pasó a rodear sus muñecas. Por mucho que forcejeaba e intentaba zafarse, su fuerza no era equiparable a la de él. Con su mano libre, empezó a recorrer tibiamente el cuerpo de la chica. Deslizaba sus toscos dedos por la suave piel del brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a su clavícula. Jugueteó con la tira del vestido entre sus dedos y repentinamente tiró de ella, desgarrando la tela al completo y dejando al descubierto los senos de la capitana, que lanzó un sonoro grito de vergüenza. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía aquello, la primera vez que le hacían la ropa girones y estaba tan indefensa que no podía hacer ni un solo movimiento. Pero a pesar de todo, se moría de las ganas de seguir hacia adelante, deseaba profundamente ser devorada por él. El espadachín le dedicó una abrasadora y torcida sonrisa y justo después cogió uno de los grandes senos con su mano. Era más grande de lo esperaba, de nuevo la sobria ropa que solía llevar le había engañado sobre las dimensiones de su cuerpo. A pesar de que su mano era ancha, no era lo suficiente como para agarrar por completo el pecho de la chica. Lo sobó con lujuria durante largo rato para después pasar a manosear el otro. Terminó de romper lo que quedaba de vestido y se lo quitó con impaciencia, dejándola con sólo aquellas simples braguitas. El cuerpo de la capitana estaba sudoroso y brillaba tenuemente bajo la luz de la luna. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas, sus ojos vidriosos y su respiración seguía siendo pesada e irregular. Mientras Zoro agarraba sus senos se percató del fuerte latir de su corazón, que resonaba con fuerza en todo su torso. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tan nerviosa como excitaba. Volvió a tomar las dos muñecas con sus dos brazos y hundió su rostro entre los abundantes senos. Sentía que se ahogaba, pero eso le excitaba más aún. Ya no le importaba, pero sabía que estaba siendo más pervertido de lo que el _ero-cook_ lo había sido nunca. Justo en esa situación pudo entender un poco de lo que sucedía constantemente en su cabeza, pero Zoro se caracterizaba por hacer acopio constante de su estoicidad, sólo en situaciones como tal podía dejar salir al pervertido que tenía dentro. Justo después empezó a lamer y a succionar los duros pezones de la chica, que se hacían cada vez más y más prominentes.

Tashigi se retorcía bajo la tiranía del espadachín. Su cuerpo casi no le pertenecía, se había abandonado ante las acciones del chico. Pero ella seguía pensando que podía domarle, que era la única capaz de hacerlo, que era cosa del destino. Y todas las bestias se doman no con violencia, sino amansándolas, y en aquellos momentos a esa bestia sólo se la podía amansar con placer. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza, enterró la vergüenza que sentía por sentirse desnuda frente a él en lo más profundo de su ser y arremetió brutalmente. Semejante resistencia fue una sorpresa para Zoro, que se incorporó con brusquedad y la miró confundido, como una bestia que no prevé los movimientos de una presa. Tashigi se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre él, con gesto felino. Si no quería que él tomara las riendas de nuevo tenía que hacer algo rápido para neutralizarle, algo más placentero que lo que él estaba haciendo, así que apoyó sus manos en la cadera del chico y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón. Se sentía asustada, pues justo delante de su rostro tenía el enorme bulto. No sabía de donde sacaba el acopio, pues su personalidad era enormemente introvertida, pero los restos de alcohol y la ardiente situación la precipitaban a seguir adelante. Tiró de la delicada tela y dejó a la vista el miembro del espadachín. Le quitó el pantalón temblorosamente y lo vio totalmente desnudo ante ella. El instinto del chico volvió a hacerse palpable y empezó a incorporarse de nuevo para lanzarse contra ella. Tashigi, dispuesta a controlarlo, se abalanzó sobre él y agarró el miembro con su mano. Era más grueso que el mango de su espada, por lo que lo notó extraño. Palpitaba con intensidad y desprendía calor. Se quedó bloqueada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, cuando sintió la mano del espadachín sobre la suya, subiendo y bajando. Sintió como la fina piel del sexo del pirata se deslizaba hacia abajo, y al girar su cabeza se fijó en el glande que quedaba a la vista. Una pequeña gota de líquido se deslizaba por él debido a la excitación, lubricándolo para facilitar la masturbación, aquellos movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Una vez la capitana empezó a subir y bajar la mano por propia iniciativa, el chico quitó la suya y con ambos brazos rodeó el cuerpo de la chica. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que empezaron a besarse con ansias de nuevo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un húmedo beso, mordían sus bocas, lamían sus labios y rodaban hacia sus cuellos. Succionaban fuertemente la piel el uno del otro, la mordían y relamían, todo mientras Tashigi seguía masturbando al pirata. Empezó lentamente y bastante cohibida, para ir aumentando rápidamente el ritmo. Otra en su lugar se hubiera cansado rápido, pero ella entrenaba su brazo duramente todos los días, aquello no iba a ser suficiente para agotarla. Agarraba con fuerza todo el grosor del sexo del espadachín, haciendo la máxima presión. Apretaba desde la base hacia arriba, y cuando llegaba a la punta de su glande lo acariciaba delicadamente intentando no hacerle daño. Aquellas acciones sucias estaban despertando la parte más pervertida de Tashigi, que poco a poco salía al exterior y se moría por hacer más de las suyas. Separó sus labios y lo miró con lujuria, quitó las manos que agarraban su cintura y bajó poco a poco hacia el palpitante miembro mientras besaba húmedamente el musculado pecho del chico. Su rostro, sus labios, se encontraban a escasos centímetros del sexo del espadachín. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y sin pensárselo dos veces lo introdujo en su boca. Esa acción arrancó un rugido de lo más profundo de la garganta del pirata, que moría por las acciones de la capitana, allí postrada ante él, lamiendo frenéticamente.

El sudor empezó a resbalar por la frente de Zoro. Respiraba peor que antes, y además sus latidos se atoraban en su garganta. No podía quitarle el ojo al cuerpo felino de la capitana. Su larga y alborotada melena caía por sus hombros y sobre su cara. Intentaba apartársela, mas en vano, pues era tan larga que volvía a caer sobre su rostro. Su pelo azulado había crecido muchísimo en dos años, y le favorecía más que su antiguo estilo. Le gustaba desde el principio, pero en esos momentos se veía radiante. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos de nuevo y se centró en el placer que estaba sintiendo. Para ser tan torpe e inocente lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Zoro se sintió totalmente desarmado e indefenso. Sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él en aquel momento, lo había amansado. Seguía succionado su miembro con una habilidad sorprendente, totalmente concentrada, lamía con rapidez su glande, frotaba su mano a un ritmo acompasado, todo con tanta armonía que Zoro sentía que perdería el control en cualquier momento y eyacularía en la boca de la capitana. No le faltaban ganas, pero se negaba a que todo fuera tan rápido, y más a no hacerla disfrutar a ella.

Tomó su rostro con la mano derecha y la paró. A continuación, tomó su brazo derecho y tiró de él hasta acercarla por completo a su cuerpo. Era el momento de devolvérselo todo. Los labios de la capitana estaban entre abiertos y ligeramente hinchados de succionar, brillantes por la saliva. Un pequeño hilo de baba caía por cada una de las comisuras, y el espadachín de lanzó a lamerlos mientras retiraba con ambas manos las braguitas de la chica, la última prenda que quedaba entre ambos. Estaban muy húmedas, lo que le volvía a reiterar que la capitana se encontraba igual de excitada que él. La besó de nuevo pero esta vez con un profundo y largo beso, a la misma vez que la sentaba sobre él. El sexo de la capitana estaba aún más húmedo que su ropa interior, y lubricaba el miembro del espadachín, que tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no introducirlo de golpe, quería impacientarla más y más. La cogió con fuerza de la cintura, hundió de nuevo su cara entre sus senos y rozó su agrandado clítoris. Primero con suavidad, para ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. Esta vez fue él quien arrancó los gemidos de la garganta de la chica, tan agudos y sonoros que tuvo que tapar su boca para que no pudiera escucharlos nadie más y así evitar miradas indiscretas. Miró sus llorosos ojos y vio que estaba tan excitada como lo estaba él minutos antes, a punto de eyacular. Pero él era un auténtico demonio, y no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de rozar el cielo paró e introdujo su miembro en el interior de una única y limpia estocada. No es que aquello no le gustara a la capitana, pero que rozara sin tregua su clítoris estaba en la cima de su propio placer.

Así en esa postura, justo encima de él, podía manejar la situación a su antojo, por lo que se recompuso y volvió a sus ganas iniciales de domar a la bestia. Se agarró al cuello del chico y apretó sus fornidos muslos contra los de él, apresándolo. Sólo tenía que contornear sus caderas a un ritmo frenético para atraparlo de nuevo en su red. Sus movimientos eran precisos y milimetrados, tanto que introducían y sacaban por el completo el miembro del espadachín en el interior de su sexo con cada impulso. Todo su cuerpo la acompañaba, sus senos bajaban y subían al compás, para ser atrapados por las manos y la boca del pirata. Aunque disfrutaba de aquel movimiento de caderas y parecía complacido con el placer que la chica le estaba proporcionando, una animal toma los derroteros que más le placen, y eso le sucedió a Zoro en aquel momento. Estaba cansado de esa cama, así que cargó a la chica con uno de sus brazos, aún con su miembro en el interior de ella, y se levantó del lecho. Tenía deseos de empotrarla con fuerza contra una de las paredes, de perforar su interior con las más violentas embestidas. Pegó la espalda de la capitana contra la pared en la que habían apoyado sus _katana_ y arremetió con fuerza. Empujaba con tanto ahínco que introducía su miembro al completo en el interior de la chica. De nuevo, tapaba su boca con una de sus anchas manos, los gemidos eran demasiado fuertes. Aquella posición los tenía a ambos completamente encendidos, el roce y la conexión entre ambos era máxima, sus cuerpos ya estaban notando que pronto vendría el desenlace de todo aquello. Zoro siguió embistiendo a la capitana durante unos minutos más, y justo después la despegó de la pared para tenderla sobre la cama. Quería que ella se fuera primero, quería tener un auténtico motivo para tapar su boca y ahogar los gemidos en su garganta.

Allí, desnuda, sudada e indefensa, yacía la chica, cercana al clímax. Zoro agarró su miembro con ambas manos y recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo que tenía frente a él de arriba abajo. Su mirada era macabra y retorcida, la auténtica mirada de un demonio que no hacía más que pensar en cosas obscenas. Observó que las piernas de la capitana estaban pegadas, ocultando su sexo, y las agarró con fuerza para separarlas y dejarlo a la vista. Lo miró hambriento para justo después posar sus ojos sobre los de ella, asustándola momentáneamente. Entre abrió su boca y se relamió los labios de la misma manera que durante la batalla de ambos había relamido el sudor que cayó sobre su boca, provocando un estremecimiento a la chica, que recordó vívidamente como su interior se retorció cuando vio ese gesto por primera vez. Sin más dilación, el pirata hundió su rostro entre las piernas de la chica y empezó a devorar ansioso su sexo. Además de húmedo estaba pegajoso por los fluidos de ambos, pero no le importó, eso lo excitaba aún más si cabía. Pasó su ancha lengua por los labios exteriores de la capitana, separó con sus dedos los internos y miró con detenimiento su anatomía interna para ver dónde iba a atacar primero. Decidió que no era tiempo para más preámbulos, y a sabiendas de que el punto débil de ella era su clítoris, se lanzó hacia él. Un bulto grueso y ensanchado que era el núcleo del placer de la capitana. Primero lo lamió con tranquilidad para justo después ir acelerando. Utilizaba la punta de la lengua con suma velocidad, rozando cada recoveco. En esa posición le era muy difícil tapar la boca de la chica, pero estaba tan excitado que no le importó que sus gemidos se escucharan en todas partes, aunque iba a ser difícil porque aún le llegaba la música de la orquesta, la fiesta todavía duraba. Ya sí, dispuesto a provocarle el más intenso de los orgasmos, metió dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha en el interior del sexo de la capitana a la vez que seguía lamiendo su clítoris sin bajar lo más mínimo el ritmo. Aquella combinación era explosiva, y sentía como los gemidos de la chica quemaban sus oídos. No cesó y siguió con la intensidad, hasta que pasados unos largos e intensos segundos, la capitana eyaculó con fuerza sobre él. Había sido tan intenso que sus piernas se movieron descontroladas y el pirata tuvo que agarrarlas con fuerza mientras seguía aún lamiendo. Definitivamente iba a hacerla disfrutar hasta que doliera, hasta que su voz se apagara y no tuviera más gemidos que hacer brotar de su garganta. El largo orgasmo de la chica duró varios segundos, y la dejó totalmente agotada sobre la cama. Su mente estaba en blanco, no movía ninguna parte de su cuerpo salvo su jadeante pecho, que necesitaba aire a espuertas. Su cabeza se encontraba ligeramente mareada y en sus oídos había un leve zumbido. Alzó como pudo su mirada y vio la figura del espadachín frente a ella, totalmente derecha, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano, limpiándose sus fluidos. Intentó incorporarse, pero se sentía demasiado débil. No todo estaba dicho, ella todavía tenía mucho que dar en aquella batalla. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se sentó torpemente sobre la cama. El mareo estaba desapareciendo, y el zumbido había cesado. La fuerza volvió a ella, preparándola para continuar con el asalto. Él le había demostrado lo que era sentir el auténtico placer, pero ella iba a demostrarle lo que era tocar el cielo.

Se hizo la débil y la indefensa y agarró tímidamente las manos del chico. Cuando él se confió, henchido de orgullo, aprovechó para lanzarle sobre la cama y abalanzarse sobre su musculado cuerpo. Puso sus brazos en forma de cruz y le agarró las muñecas con una fuerza pasmosa, que no sabía muy bien de dónde sacaba. Se sentó sobre él y aprovechó la humedad de su corrida para introducir de nuevo el miembro del espadachín en su interior. No se abalanzó sobre él, no se tumbó, sino que se puso totalmente derecha mostrando su esplendoroso cuerpo. Sus caderas estaban pegadas al cuerpo del pirata, y su estrecha cintura se mantenía recta en todo momento. Sus grandes senos botaban al mismo ritmo que introducía y sacaba el miembro del chico en su interior. Así, en aquella posición, era como una diosa para él, lo poseía y le provocaba a partes iguales. No pudo hacer más que lanzar una ruidosa carcajada y admitir que le había atrapado, que había sido capaz de domarle, aunque fuera un poco. Allí, bajo la luz de las estrellas, era totalmente propiedad de ella, así que dejó lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol a un lado y le permitió hacer lo que quisiera con su integridad y su cuerpo. La capitana se movía a paso rápido sobre él. Ya no metía y sacaba constantemente aquella durísima parte de la anatomía del chico, sino que se movía a velocidad vertiginosa sobre ella, rozando con especial interés el glande con las paredes de su interior para acelerar su orgasmo. Ya no podía evitarlo, estaba a punto de correrse dentro de ella. En el mismo momento que el líquido salió de su interior, lanzó un rugido tan violento que en otras circunstancias hubiera llamado la atención a varios metros a la redonda. Su semen salía a borbotones desde su miembro y llenaba el interior de la capitana. Sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica en sus extremidades y cómo las fuerzas le fallaban. Ya no le apetecía nada más salvo descansar de verdad junto a ella. Tashigi había sentido con intensidad la eyaculación del espadachín en su interior. Se levantó de golpe y vio que era tan copiosa que tuvo que correr al baño para no mancharlo todo. Se lavó con esmero y justo después volvió a la cama. Sonrió levemente cuando lo vio dormido de cualquier manera, en la misma posición en la que se había quedado. Lo comprendió totalmente, ella también estaba agotada y necesitaba también ese sueño reparador después del ajetreado día. Se tumbó junto a él y cayó dormida al instante.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana abierta de par en par y rozaban tibiamente los rostros de los dos espadachines, que se encontraban aún desnudos y sumidos en un profundo sueño. Sólo les cubría una fina sábana que había echado sobre ambos la capitana justo antes de caer dormida. Fue la primera en despertarse, un poco de luz era suficiente para que abriera automáticamente los ojos, aunque aquel día no le hubiera importado dormir un par de horas más, todavía se sentía cansada, y lo que era peor, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- _Así que esto es lo que Smoker-san llama resaca –_ pensó la chica, que se incorporaba en la cama y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza mientras que con la otra se tapaba su torso con la tela.

Su pelo seguía totalmente revuelto y caía salvaje por su espalda. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y dejó que los agradables rayos de sol calentaran su rostro. Se giró, y miró al pirata, aun profundamente dormido. Su semblante lucía relajado, plácido. Su respiración era ahora pasmosamente relajada. Le constaba trabajo asimilar que una persona podía pasar del estado más salvaje a semejante tranquilidad, pero el espadachín era una caja de sorpresas, y ella lo sabía bien. Se tomó la licencia de observarlo por largo rato, de escudriñar cada rincón de su ser. Se paró con detenimiento en sus cicatrices, preguntándose cómo se las habría hecho, era algo que siempre había querido saber pero que nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle, después de todo siempre estaban como el perro y el gato. Pasó los dedos sobre la cicatriz de su pecho y pensó en lo crudo que tuvo que haber sido ese duelo para dejarle semejante señal, ¿Quién habría sido tan poderoso como para hacerle eso a él? Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas, uno de los once súper novas, herido de semejante manera. Seguramente ya tenía la cicatriz antes de conocerle, pues desde que sus caminos se encontraron no hacía más que acumular victoria tras victoria. Esta vez se fijó en la cicatriz de su cara. Todavía sentía algo extraño, una especia de pesar cada vez que miraba a su rostro y veía que y no podía utilizar su ojo. Esa cicatriz era aún más misteriosa, y sabía que se la había hecho durante los dos años en los que los _mugiwara_ habían estado completamente desaparecidos. Pasó los dedos por la marca y la acarició superficialmente. De repente, el espadachín soltó un gruñido y sacudió la cabeza. Tashigi, que no se esperaba aquello, retiró corriendo su mano y se apartó del pirata, con tan mala suerte que resbaló y cayó estrepitosamente de la cama, golpeándose en la cabeza.

\- _Madre mía… ¡cómo duele! –_ se susurró a sí misma mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir con todas sus fuerzas.

Se frotó la parte donde se había golpeado y asomó su rostro por el borde de la cama. Apoyó los deditos en la orilla y dejó a la vista sólo sus ojos, que estaban abiertos como platos, además de un incipiente chichón que estaba empezando a emerger. Miraba extrañada y a la defensiva al espadachín, esperando que le reprochara por su torpeza, pero aquello no había sido suficiente para despertarlo. Se incorporó poco a poco y se sentó de nuevo junto a él, un poco aburrida. Aunque le gustaba mirarlo, llevaba ya un largo rato haciéndolo, y aunque le pesara aceptarlo, le gustaba hasta cuando discutía con él. Como ni una _Buster Call_ hubiese sido capaz de despertarlo, se levantó de nuevo dispuesta a ducharse y ver si el agua podía mitigar un poco su doble dolor de cabeza. Tiró de la sábana y se cubrió con ella, esperando que hubiera alguna toalla en el baño. Cogió sus braguitas del suelo, sus botas, y buscó su vestido. No estaba a la vista, así que seguramente había caído debajo de la cama. Se agachó y lo encontró. Cuando lo observó entre sus manos, hecho girones, dejó escapar un leve quejido. ¿Qué se iba a poner encima? ¡Estaba totalmente destrozado! Se incorporó torpemente y se abalanzó sobre los armarios que había en la habitación. No había ni un solo vestido, pantalón o camisa que ponerse, pero en cierto modo había tenido suerte, pues sí había encontrado sábanas y toallas, muchas toallas. Se desplomó en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y recordó el momento exacto en el que el pirata rompía su vestido, sus ojos chispeantes.

\- ¡RORONOA, MALDITO! – gritó la capitana mientras se incorporaba, dejando caer la sábana que la tapaba.

Estaba furiosa por haberle dejado hacer eso, ¿Cómo iba a salir desnuda de la habitación? ¿O con una sábana? ¿O con su camisa? Todas esas perspectivas pregonarían a los cuatro vientos qué había pasado esa noche entre ellos. No, necesitaba un vestido, y necesitaba uno igual. Caminó decidida hacia él dispuesta a darle su merecido, se subió sobre su cuerpo desnudo y empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza. Los gritos, los movimientos y el peso de la chica sobre él sacaron a Zoro de su profundo y reparador sueño. Estaba aún cansado, más de lo habitual. No le dolía la cabeza como a la capitana, pero se sentía peor que otras veces en las que había bebido copiosamente. Necesitaba unas horas más para sentirse totalmente recuperado. Quiso seguir durmiendo, pero la insistencia de la chica llamó su atención. Le agarraba por los hombros y le movía incesantemente mientras le gritaba. Zoro se incorporó, abrió totalmente su ojo y la vio desnuda y a horcajadas sobre él. Sus senos se movían acompasadamente y su entrepierna estaba totalmente pegada a su cuerpo. Casi al instante y por instinto, sufrió una fuerte erección que Tashigi no tardó en notar.

\- Oi _kaige onna,_ ¿Quieres un segundo asalto? – le dijo desafiante mientras la agarraba por la cintura y se abalanzaba sobre su cuello.

\- ¿Qu-qué? Pero de qué estás h-habl.. _¡KYAAAA! –_

La chica se levantó de golpe y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Ahora, además, también le dolía el trasero. Se arrastró hacia la sábana y se envolvió por completo en ella, luciendo como un fantasma. Zoro estaba tan confundido que no entendía nada, ¿Para qué lo había despertado entonces?

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Te vas a matar a este paso – le preguntó mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido su erección, sabiendo que iba a tardar rato en bajar.

\- Y-yo… yo… ¡no te confundas, Roronoa! Me debes una explicación – le replicó la chica, que seguía aún debajo de la sábana y sólo había sacado su mano derecha con la que estaba tanteando el suelo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Eres idiota? ¿Por qué no sales de debajo de esa sábana? –

\- N-no me mires, _baka_ , además, explícame ¿Por qué has roto mi vestido? – le preguntó entre gritos la capitana mientras encontraba los trozos de tela y los zarandeaba.

Zoro miró el vestido y recordó el momento en el que lo destrozó. Se incorporó de un respingo y se maldijo por haber perdido el control en aquel momento, ahora estaban en problemas.

\- Eh… ah… yo… no lo sé, simplemente perdí el control – se excusó como pudo el pirata a la vez que cogía sus pantalones del suelo y se los ponía – Pero ¿Qué más da? Ponte la camisa, así no irás desnuda –

\- ¡Pero pedazo de idiota! Si te ven a ti sin camisa y a mí con la camisa puesta, ¡todos sabrán lo que hemos hecho! – Gritó Tashigi desesperada justo después de sacar la cabeza al exterior - ¡Necesito un vestido nuevo! –

\- ¿¡Pero de dónde voy a sacar yo un vestido!? –

\- ¡Eso es problema tuyo! ¡Tú lo has roto y tú lo vas a arreglar! – Zanjó la conversación la chica, que se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia el baño – Yo me voy a dar una ducha, espero que cuando salga tengas mi vestido –

La situación era ridícula. Se repetía el mismo escenario entre ellos, pero esta vez en vez de romper sus gafas había destrozado su vestido. Sin gafas podía pasar, pero no podía ir desnuda por el pueblo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se estrujaba los sesos para poder dar con una solución. Se puso la camisa y amarró las espadas al cinto. Salió de la habitación y caminó lentamente por el pasillo. No podía ir demasiado rápido porque su erección no se lo permitía, le dolía demasiado con aquel estrecho pantalón puesto. Se preguntaba dónde podría encontrar un vestido en la enorme posada. Tenía que haber más, de eso estaba seguro, pero no tenía tiempo para recorrer todas las habitaciones una por una.

De repente, escuchó reprimendas en una habitación cercana, eran de Chopper. Zoro se aproximó sigiloso y vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Miró por la pequeña abertura y vio que junto al doctor estaban Nami y Robin, seguramente habían dormido los tres juntos. Nami lucía bastante cansada, y su rostro estaba bastante pálido. El espadachín pudo ver cómo cogía una píldora que le ofrecía el pequeño, para acto seguido tomársela junto a un vaso de agua. Seguro que era para la terrible resaca que estaba pasando, pues Robin no parecía preocupada, es más, se reía con gusto de la situación.

\- Nami, ¡debes ser más cuidadosa con tu cuerpo! Aunque tengas mucho aguante lo de ayer fue desmesurado –

\- ¡Ya basta Chopper! Me duele mucho la cabeza –

\- No te preocupes, con ese analgésico debería desaparecer el dolor en menos de media hora –

\- Bueno chicos, así no vais a arreglar nada, ¿Qué tal si nos damos una buena ducha los tres para relajarnos? –

La navegante y el pequeño doctor estuvieron más que de acuerdo con la propuesta de Robin. Se levantaron de la cama donde había estado durmiendo, y se apresuraron al baño. Zoro seguía mirando la escena, y de repente se percató que sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas había un vestido colgado. Esa era la oportunidad. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, sin hacer ruido, y entró de puntillas, aun le costaba trabajo moverse por la erección. De repente, se percató de lo difícil de explicar que sería su situación si lo encontraban dentro de la habitación. Estaba en un lugar en el que no debía estar, robando un vestido de chica y excitado, no podría dar una excusa coherente. Se apresuró más a pesar del dolor y cogió el vestido de la silla. En ese mismo momento, del interior de la tela cayó un fajo de billetes. Zoro lo cogió del suelo, lo contó, y se percató de que era la cantidad era exactamente la misma que la del concurso. Sin ninguna duda era el importe del premio. Una macabra y diabólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ya no le iba a pesar tanto agarrar el vestido. Se deleitó al pensar que los problemas de la capitana eran ahora los problemas de Nami, y se preguntó cómo se las iba a apañar para no ir desnuda. Se apresuró alegre y silencioso a la salida, y justo antes de dejar la habitación cogió una de las píldoras que Chopper le había dado a Nami. Después de todos los batacazos que había dado Tashigi, le iba a hacer falta. Dejó la puerta tal y como estaba y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Cuando llegó, pudo escuchar el ruido de la ducha. No debía de haber tardado mucho porque la capitana aún se estaba duchando. Dejó el vestido y la pastilla junto a las gafas de la chica y se tumbó para descansar un poco, la mañana había empezado demasiado fuerte para su gusto y él no estaba totalmente recuperado. Pasaron sólo unos escasos minutos cuando oyó cerrar el grifo. Miró hacia la puerta y unos instantes después vio el cuerpo desnudo de la capitana, que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba de vuelta. Las gotas de agua corrían por su cuerpo y su pelo estaba húmedo, pero no estaba empapada pues había esperado a que el aire secara un poco su cuerpo antes de salir de la ducha y también había escurrido su pelo. Cogió un cepillo y comenzó a desenredarse el pelo, mientras se miraba al espejo. Zoro, sintió como su miembro se agrandaba aún más. Llevaba tanto tiempo excitado que no podía reprimir las ganas de poseerla de nuevo. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la capitana. Estaba tan cerca de ella que pudo oler el aroma a frescor de su cuerpo. La agarró de su cintura, la atrajo hacia él y empezó a devorar su cuello.

Tashigi fue incapaz de reaccionar los primeros segundos. Empezó a sentirse aterrada, pero cuando percibió el característico olor del espadachín fue incapaz de resistirse. Lo cierto es que aunque se había duchado para mitigar el dolor de cabeza y limpiar su cuerpo, también lo había hecho para bajar su temperatura. Justo cuando creía que lo había conseguido, su cuerpo se derrumbó de nuevo por los besos y caricias que le profesaba el pirata. Se dio la vuelta y le correspondió con ansias, tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a él. Zoro la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama, donde darían rienda suelta a su pasión de nuevo.

* * *

La mañana había pasado con rapidez, y ambos espadachines dormían plácidamente de nuevo. El sol ya no estaba tan alto, y el cielo pronto comenzaría a teñirse de tonos anaranjados. El tiempo pasaba de manera diferente para ellos, tanto que se había olvidado de bajar para comer. Por supuesto, sus compañeros no pensaban lo mismo, y, sobre todo el G5, comenzó a impacientarse. Era extraño que la capitana se ausentase tanto tiempo, empezaron a pensar que le podía haber pasado algo malo. Por otro lado, los _mugiwara_ no le dieron tanta importancia a la _desaparición_ de Zoro, él siempre se perdía constantemente. La fiesta hacía tiempo que ya había terminado, y la tripulación de Luffy decidió ponerse en marcha, aunque esa era una isla agradable, ellos estaban sedientos de aventuras, sobre todo su capitán, y no querían demorarse en encontrarlas. Mientras el espadachín aparecía, ayudaron a los lugareños a devolver al pueblo a la normalidad después de la fiesta. La ayuda de Franky y Usopp había sido decisiva para poder fabricar el vino de ese año, y en agradecimiento les dieron un gran cargamento del mejor vino de la isla. Domenique ayudaba a los _mugiwara_ a subir las cajas al barco, pero echaba de menos la presencia del espadachín. Sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente, pero no les dijo nada a sus compañeros para que no le molestaran, después de todo, estaba seguro que necesitaba mucho descanso para combatir semejante resaca. Pero la tarde se estaba echando encima y no sabía nada de él, así que decidió echar un vistazo a la habitación. Caminó con paso decidido hasta que llegó hasta la puerta, y tocó sonoramente.

\- Ooooooi, _¡Zoro-sempai!_ ¿Estás bien? No sé nada de ti desde anoche, ¡voy a pasar! –

En ese mismo instante, ambos espadachines estaban fundidos de nuevo en un solo ser, y se aterrorizaron al escuchar al chico tras la puerta. Se incorporaron con rapidez y empezaron a vestirse torpemente.

\- Ah… ¡ah, eres tú! E-estoy bien, no abras, y-ya salgo – dijo Zoro apenas sin aire.

Se terminó de colocar bien la ropa y cogió sus espadas. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, y antes de abrirla la miró por última vez. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de otra manera, pero era más importante que ni sus compañeros ni el G5 se enterasen de lo que había pasado entre ellos, sería algo difícil de explicar. Le dedicó una última sonrisa torcida a la capitana, y salió por la puerta. Tashigi se terminó de poner sus botas, ató su espada al cinturón y se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared para escuchar qué hablaban.

\- Vaya _sempai_ … Te ha sentado bien el sueño, ¡tienes muy buen aspecto! –

\- A-ah… - contestó Zoro escuetamente, no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

\- Menos mal que sabía dónde estabas, tus compañeros van a partir pronto. Aun así… estoy un poco preocupado – le dijo el chico con sinceridad, para sorpresa de Zoro.

\- ¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué? –

\- Por alguna casualidad… ¿No viste ayer a Tashigi-chan antes de irte, verdad? Sus subordinados están muy preocupados, la última vez que la vieron se dirigía al baño, y de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Me siento mal por haberle dado ese vino, ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? – se sinceró el chico, que tenía un nudo en el estómago.

\- ¿Es eso? Bah, yo no me preocuparía por esa mujer, es muy patosa, pero sabe defenderse – contestó Zoro tirando de él – Tengo muchísima hambre, venga vamos –

Domenique, un poco más tranquilo, dejó de pensar en eso y acompañó a Zoro a la cocina de la posada para que comiera algo. Tashigi suspiró de tranquilidad cuando dejó de oír pasos en el pasillo y se dejó escurrir por la pared debido a la tensión acumulada. ¿Patosa de nuevo? La verdad es que tenía ya asumido que en esas circunstancias no podía escuchar nada más amable de él. Salió de su ensimismamiento y se apresuró a salir rápido de la habitación, era cierto que se había hecho demasiado tarde, ¡estaba preocupando a todo el mundo! ¿Qué explicación de daría a Smoker y al resto? Ya pensaría algo por el camino.

Zoro se dirigía con Domenique hacia el _Sunny,_ el barco estaba a punto de partir hacia un nuevo rumbo. Cuando llegó al puerto, se encontró a sus compañeros despidiéndose de los lugareños.

\- ¡Aquí está Zoro-sama! –

\- ¡Por favor, acepta esto Zoro-san! –

\- ¡Es mi mejor vino, tómalo! –

\- ¡Ha sido todo un honor que seas el primer forastero vencedor del concurso! –

El pirata se sintió abrumado por las muestras de afecto de los lugareños, cogió los regalos y les agradeció escuetamente a todos. Sentía unos taladrantes ojos en su nuca, y al girarse, vio a Nami justo detrás de él.

\- Ah… por fin apareces… _Zoro-kun_ – le dijo en un extraño tono, parecía que se guardaba algo bajo la manga.

\- Qué te traes tú entre manos… -

\- ¿Yo? Bueno… eso debería preguntarte a ti… aunque está bastante claro –

Zoro se tensó completamente. Tanto esfuerzo para nada, la bruja de Nami había descubierto todo lo que había pasado. Comenzó a sentir un sudor frío en la espalda y justo cuando urdió una absurda excusa, la chica le interrumpió.

\- Sé que no hice bien quedándome con tu premio… pero tu jugarreta de intentar dejarme desnuda para hacérmelo pagar ha sido sucia – le dijo la chica mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla – No es propio de alguien como tú… me lo hubiera esperado de alguien como Franky -

De repente, Zoro se acordó de eso. Así que finalmente había dado resultado. Mudó su rostro a una mueca burlona, y se rio estrepitosamente de ella.

\- Te lo mereces por ser una bruja –

\- Ah… lo que tú no tenías en cuenta, Zoro, es que Eliane-san tenía todo guardado y en ningún momento nadie se enteró de nada – le dijo triunfal la chica, que apuntaba hacia sus ropas – Como compensación, ahora sí que me quedo con el dinero del premio –

La cara de Zoro se desencajó. Esa mujer sí que era un auténtico demonio. Había perdido el dinero y la oportunidad de hacerle pasar un mal trago, pero al menos no había descubierto su aventura con la capitana. Se dispuso a subir el último al barco cuando vio a la chica bajar por la calle principal, acompañada de un numeroso grupo de sus hombres.

\- ¡El G5 viene a despedirse de los _mugiwara! -_

Zoro se mantuvo estático y esperó a que la capitana llegara junto a él, al menos iban a poder despedirse, aunque no como les hubiera gustado.

\- ¡Preciosa Tashigi-chan! ¿Quieres zarpar en el barco del amor? Aquí hay espacio de sobra para otra preciosa dama – le gritó Sanji desde la barandilla del _Sunny._

\- ¡Ha sido todo un placer beber contigo, Tashigi-chan! ¡Gracias de nuevo por lo de los niños! – gritó Nami, mientras agitaba los billetes del premio a modo de despedida, irritando de nuevo a Zoro.

\- Dile adiós a humitos de nuestra parte, ¡shishishi! –

La capitana agitó la mano a modo de despedida, y justo después se centró en Zoro de nuevo. Había recuperado su capa y la llevaba de nuevo sobre sus hombros, dejando claro que volvía a ser totalmente la capitana marine, su enemiga.

\- Nuestros caminos se separan de nuevo, Roronoa, pero la próxima vez me haré con tus _meitou_ – le dijo la capitana, colocando en su lugar la montura de sus gafas.

\- Sabes que eso no es posible, porque siempre voy a ser mejor que tú – le dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se giraba y subía por la escala hacia el barco.

\- Ro-roronoa… ¡serás! –

Zoro se giró y le dedicó una última media sonrisa. Habían pasado buenos momentos en esa isla, tanto como aquel vino dulce que había tomado la capitana. Se separaban de nuevo, pero estaban seguros que el destino les uniría de nuevo. ¿Qué les depararía? ¿Buenos momentos? ¿Malos momentos? Con el tiempo estaba seguro de que lo sabrían.

* * *

 _¡Buenas noches a todos! Aquí tenéis el final de la historia... juuu, otra que se acaba :'( Me ha gustado mucho la temática de ésta, he disfrutado en particular describiendo los escenarios y el contexto de la historia. Además, tenía muchas ganas de meter a los_ nakama _,_ _siempre dan mucho juego, sobre todo Nami, ¡no me digáis que no! jejeje. El lemon ha sido fuertecito ¿eh? jijiji, la verdad es que en mi anterior historia hice uno flojete... aunque floja en si no es la palabra... digamos que me lo pedía el contexto, los capítulos previos habían sido muy fuertes en ese sentido y quería "humanizar" y hacer un poco "más romántica" la relación entre ellos, no tan visceral, bueno... no sé si me estoy explicando bien, mejor lo dejo jejeje. Decir que tengo una próxima historia en mente de la que ya llevo unos esbozos. Va a ser algo complicado y tardaré un poco en subir el primer capítulo porque es algo totalmente nuevo_ , _tanto que todo sucede en un universo alternativo. Quiero currarme más la evolución de la relación entre ambos, y e capítulos es difícil, por eso necesito un poco más de tiempo para desarrollar el bloque de la historia y dejar fluir los dedos :D quiero darle un toque de telenovela a la cosa, que exista una especie de tensión entre ellos, ya sabéis ejeje. Bueno, hoy me estoy enrollando un montón, espero que os haya gustado la historia al completo, así que ya sabéis, unas **reviews** y listo. Un saludo y nos leemos en el siguiente fic ;)_


End file.
